Sealands Strong Heart
by Minidonkey Obsessed
Summary: This story Follows the small micro-country of Sealand, also known as Peter Kirkland, as he struggles with a new found illness that is changing his life. As he copes with it, he ends up on a unique journey into the past where he joins some familiar faces on their adventures. But is it real or all a dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters used in this story they all belong to their owner and creator of Hetalia**

 **Note: This is the very first FanFic I am writing and posting. So, I am gonna apologize in advance for some of the writing and spelling. I am dyslexic and its hard to see where I have messed up at times. Also, they may be OOC due to the nature of this story, but I did try to keep them close to how they act. I will also be using both Human and Nation names. Um... I think that's it.**

 **(I am trying to fix these so there may be a few changes but nothing major)**

Chapter one. ~Sick~

Warm...

That was the first thing he felt as his eyes struggled to open.

"P'ter?" a thick Swedish accent called to him from somewhere in the darkness. He finally got his eyes to work right.  
he took in his surroundings while his brain tried to catch up to what had brought him to the darkness in the first place. He was outside, laying in the grass, propped up at the waist by his Papa. Berwald Oxenstierna, a tall, blond Swedish man with crystal blue eyes was looking at him with worry behind his thin-framed glasses. His face seemed blank if you didn't know him well, but Peter could tell his was worried.  
Why? His papa lightly tapped his face again, as if trying to finish bringing him back to his right mind.

"Papa?" he said with a little effort "why...?"

"Y' fainted." his father said sitting him up slowly. Oh yeah, he was playing catch with his Uncle Mathias when his chest felt weird, that's where everything went black.

"You OK Sea?" Said Uncle now stood behind Berwald, looking down at him with wide worried eyes. Mathias Kohler was a tall Danish man with spiky blonde hair, his face lacking the usual smile he always had.

"I think so..." Peter, also known as Sealand, placed a hand to his chest.

"Wh't happen?" His father shifting Peter some to face him.

"I'm not really sure. I went to catch the ball when my chest felt funny, then my head got all dizzy."

Berwald, also known as Sweden, picked Peter up and carried him toward the house. Peter sighed and put his hand over his heart, it felt... weird. What was worse was that it felt as though he could feel his heart.

Bump Bump

...like he could feel it trying to beat... but it...couldn't... at least... not like it should

bump bump

"Papa, can countries get sick? I mean really sick?" Peter said laying his head against Berwald's chest.

Berwald twitched lightly at the question but said nothing. Mathias, who was following close behind also seemed to flinch at the sudden question that came from Peter. He was the first to answer Sealand.

"Yes, we can. But we heal from them pretty quick. We may be personifications of our countries little Sea, but we do hold some limitations as humans." His Uncle paused to open the back door for Berwald.

"As for serious illnesses..."

"No, cause we heal f'st enough for it to not 'ffect us."

His father finished for Mathias- the personification of Denmark. This didn't feel right, Peter thought to himself. As his father set him down on the couch, Finland and Norway entered, both stopped when they saw Sweden kneeling in front of Sealand.

"Everything OK?" Finland asked as he walked over to the group.

Finland was a short man with white blonde hair, he was Sweden's husband, and 'mother' figure to Peter. His human Name was Tino Vainamoinen, he sat down next to Peter and put his arm around him.

"P'ter f'inted" Berwald said matter of factly.

"Fainted?! Why? Are you OK Peter?" Tino searched Sealands face, touching his forehead, feeling his cheeks, anything that might tell him Peter was sick.

"I'm fine now Mama. Tho I am a little hungry." Peter laughed at the end when his stomach made noise as if agreeing with his statement.

Norway, also known as Lukas, pat Peters head.

"We just finished making lunch, come on, Iceland is waiting in the kitchen." He walked off with Mathias not far behind him, the Dan making some joke and laughing loudly.

Sweden walked behind Peter and Finland, looking down at his son with curious concern. He thought back to the event that still had his heart pounding.

 _Sweden sat on the porch sipping his coffee, half reading some paperwork, half watching his son play with Mathias. A sudden lack of movement from a once moving little micronation, had his setting his paper down._

 _"Sea? You good buddy?" Denmark called, after the ball he threw flew by Sealand apparently unnoticed. Sweden watched his son, he slowly stood to walk to Peter. When he saw said child's eyes roll back into his head and collapse, Berwald was pretty sure time stopped, or maybe it was just his heart._

 _"Sealand!" Denmark's yell brought him back to his senses, he ran over to where his little country lay in a crumpled heap._

 _"P'ter!" The larger nation shifted his son so he could hold him up with one arm, with his other hand he checked his son's pulse. Sweden frowned, Peters pulse was odd, a slow and dim beat, a sudden beat then slow again before returning to normal, Peter shifted, he moved his hand to the little nations face._

 _"P'ter?" He said hoping it would coax his son back, Peter opened his eyes but they seemed distant and unfocused, tapping his sons face again Sweden finally got him refocused on him._

"Y' sure your ok P'ter?" Peter looked up at his Papa

"Ya, I think I am better now," he replied with a bright smile, turning toward the table where the others were sitting.

Peter quickly slid into his seat, smiling brightly at the food being placed on the table. He loved it when the family all sat down together to eat, even if it did get a little crazy. His smile dimmed slightly when he noticed his family watching him, almost expecting something from him. Sealand coughed in an attempt to clear the odd air that seems to be creeping in.

"So, um... Emil, you want to play that new video game I got?" he looked at the Iceland personification in hopes that he would help him clear the air. Emil nodded while feeding his pet Puffin a piece of raw fish.

"Sure."

Everyone seemed to have noticed Sealand trying to keep the subject off of what had happened, and much to his relief, they all moved on to talk about other things. In truth, Peter didn't want to talk about it, because he didn't understand what happened, but maybe it was just a one-time thing. So he brushed it off as just overworking himself.

~~~~ Time jump ~~~~

"It's going alright, but it truly was a beating heat today." An Australian girl sighed over the phone. "Gotta be nice that yer summers ain't as hot as they 're here."

"The summers maybe nice Wy, but the winters are really, really cold." Peter laughed

It had been three weeks since his little fainting spell and besides one or two dizzy spells, which he hoped he hid well, he seemed back to normal. He smiled when the girl on the other end of the phone yawned. Sealand and Wy had been friends for a long while, both being micro-counties, and tho they had a rocky start they were pretty close now. She was the only one he really opened up to about the incident, she was the only one he trusted not to make a big deal about it. Peter looked at the clock ' _Its nearly nine in Australia now.'_ he thought.

"I'm sorry to keep you up so late, I'll..." Sealand paused, his chest felt funny. His heart, just like last time, he could almost feel it. He tried to focus on the voice calling to him from the device in his hand, but it was getting distant, and muffled. His heart jumped in his chest, then everything went dark.

Finland was in the Kitchen getting the last of their lunch cleaned up, he heard a thud from upstairs. He knew Sealand had called his friend then went to his room, and Sweden was in the living room cleaning up a bit. Maybe it was their dog Hanatamago getting into the bathroom again. Drying his hands and sighing as he went to walk up the stairs, but was stopped by the phone ringing. _I thought Peter was on the phone?_ the larger nation thought as he moved to grab cordless near the stairwell.

"Moi! Vene-" he was cut off by the fast, desperate voice of Peters friend.

"Peter are you ok?"

"This is Tino, Wy is everything o-"

"No! somethings wrong! Peter was saying something then suddenly stopped, he was breathing heavy then I think he dropped the phone!"

Tino felt his pulse quicken, _Did Peter faint again?_ he ran to Peters room as fast as he could, dropping the phone from his hand when he walked in. The was Peter laying in a mess of limbs on his floor, unconsciousness.

"Berwald!" Tino picked up his son and sat on his bed, placing the young country in his lap. He heard the pounding feet of his Husband rushing from down the hall. Tino, holding back his worry, moved his arm from under the boy's legs to lightly move his head to look at his face. Sweden took one look at them, then rushed over and put his fingers to the boy's neck. The look on the taller man's face did leave Tino with a good feeling in his stomach. Suddenly Peter shifted, slowly opening his eyes, which remained unfocused for a moment. He moaned and moved his hand to a small bruise forming on his head. Finland watched as Sealand blinked a few times then looked up at him.

"Did it happen again?" the small, quiet question nearly broke the happiness Finland was starting to feel.

"Oh no! Wy!" Peter sat up, looked around till he saw the phone, the one he was on was no longer running. He turned and saw another one on the ground, a small voice called out from it.

"P'ter." Sweden went to stop him, but Peter was too quick.

"Hey Wy, I-. No, I'm ok... Yeah, I guess I fainted again... No, ill be ok... Look don't worry, I'll be fine, try not to worry, I'll call you tomorrow ok?... Alright... yeah... I promise, Bye Wy." With a heavy sigh, Peter turned toward his parents, worry very clear in his eyes.

"Mama, Papa. I think something is wrong with me."

Ok so there it is, I have two more chapters I am gonna post soon. But its the middle of the night and I have an early morning tomorrow. I hope it was good. I am open to comments and advice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, they belong to the Creator of Hetalia.**

 **Note: So here is the second chapter! I about have the third one done so the update should be soon, but the rest of them may be a little slower to update. I'm gonna put it out there so people reading this know about the shippings i use. If ya dont like the shippings you dont have to read it. (Also fixed)**

 **Ships: France x England, Sweden x Finland, Denmark x Norway (Iceland as their 'kid')**

Chapter 2 ~Nations can get sick~

Sitting in the back seat of the car, Sealand listened to the hushed voice of his Mama talking on the phone. He had been to several doctor appointments in hopes to find out why his chest would stutter then he would faint. In the past month, of doctors and hospitals had put Peter in a sour mood, but today at the Cardiologist just about crushed his already sick heart.

A Disease. Him, the great nation of Sealand had a Disease, and he wasn't healing from it.

Peter heard the fast questions from his older brother Arthur Kirkland- personification of England- on the phone, Finland answering them with the same dullness the doctor gave him.

A heart condition close to Syncope, is what the doc told them, a heart condition where the beats get off rhythm and cause his brain to not get the blood it needs, which is why he kept fainting. the worse part was the cure. A bloody pace-maker or medicine. Here he was only physically twelve and he was told he needed something to make his heart beat for him. True to most hospitals it will be months before he can go into surgery to get one. So until then he would be stuck fainting at random times. His parents weren't the happiest to hear the news, but were given instruction on how to deal with the fainting until the surgery.

"P'ter?" Sealand looked at the review mirror seeing his Papas reflection looking at him. Peter sighed, he was not going to let this ruin him. He was still a great country and he will prove it by not letting a tiny disease break him.

"Yes, Papa?

"Y' ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I'm a great country and I'll heal from this in no time."

Sealand could have sworn he saw relief in the Bigger nations eyes as they returned to the road. Peter looked at his Mama and that point, he was hanging up to phone after updating England about the news, and postponing Sealands visit to England until they get settled into dealing with the disease properly.

After they got home, Peter bounced out of the car and into the house to find Hana and take her out to play, Tino sighed as he tried to compose his nerves. The great nation of Finland had been in many battles from the time of swords and axes to the high tech snipers he preferred today. He was well known during the Winter War for having the best shot with his Mosin-Nagant M/91, and nerves to strong he never once flinched. Yet here he was, watching his son run into the house, nerves all shot because now his child didn't get to be a normal kid. He felt a hand grab his, turning to see Berwald looking at him with the same feelings raging in his eyes Tino didn't know how to be strong at that moment.

"It'll be ok, we w'nt let this change anything."

"How will it not change anything. He is sick Sve! A sickness that wont go away even after he has surgery, a sickness thats wont let him play like he use to. He wont be able to go to his own fort without someone there. Would if he fainted and fell into the ocean? the thing isn't a hundred percent guaranteed to fix the problem. He can't go play with his friends like he-"

Two strong arms pulled him into an awkward hug over the armrests of the car, Tino felt his husband let out a long sigh.

"It w'll be ok. We can't treat h'm 'ny different. Just be prep'red for when things h'ppen."

Tino sighed, Berwald was right. He shouldn't make it out to be any worse then it already was, and if Peter was willing to move forward then he should to. Smiling at Sweden, he nodded then stepped out of the car. He was at least glad they would have to go to anymore Doctors offices just to sit and not get answers, walking into the house he set forth to make dinner. When the phone rang, grabbing the wireless and put his cheery voice back to cover some of the stress he had built up over the last month.

"Moi, Vainamoinen Asukas."

"Hello Mister Tino, Its Wy, can Peter talk?" The Australian girl asked plainly.

"He can, one moment please." Tino set the phone down, and went to the back door to call for Peter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter couldn't keep his excitement down, he was heading to England. He wasnt to excited about visiting his Jerk brother, but America and Canada were also visiting England this week also, so excited, he just couldn't wait! He watched as his plane made its way across the runway to the docking area. His metal medical warning bracelet clicked against the window as he looked out the window.

His Mama had made sure he had it on before Peter could step onto the plane, telling him under no circumstances was he allowed to take it off. As soon as the plane was docked and people started gathering their things, Peter jumped from his seat and quickly made his way off the plane. Having been on planes a lot he habitually walked to the baggage claim, looking at all the people rushing around the busy English airport. Finding his Flag colored suitcase he walked to the exit looking for any sign of his jerk-brother England. Instead he was grabbed from behind in a tight hug.

"Peter! Hows it going Dude?" the American personification known as Alfred Jones, laughed as he swung Peter around. His booming voice making The little nation laugh right along with him. the American had sandy colored hair, one hair sticking up from his forehead, his bottom rimmed glasses slid down his face some showing the full enjoyment in his blue eyes.

"Brother, you should put him down, you don't want to hurt him." A softer voice called from behind them, the voice belong to the country Canada otherwise known as Matthew Williams . He looked very similar to America, to his hair was longer and instead, he had a curl that stuck out. His violet eyes seemed to smile behind his thin oval glasses.

"Aww, come on Bro-ha. Can't hurt this little steel fort just by hugging him."

"I'm a country mind you! and it will take a lot of rattle me!"

The three of them laughed, Sealand then saw his Brother Arthur walk up to them, his arm linked with another mans. England was a grumpy looking fella, with blond hair and green eyes, his big eyebrows being his best known feature were furrowed in as he looked at the group. The man next to him was known as Francis Bonnefoy, the slightly taller man had long blond hair that flowed to his shoulders, his piercing blue eyes looked lovingly and the three of them goofing off.

"Bloody hell Alfred, would you please put him down so we can get moving. We dont want to get caught in the rain do we?"

"Aww come on Pops, I was just having a little fun with him," America set Sealand down and grabbed his luggage

"No harm done right?"

The group laughed as they headed to Englands house, the whole drive in the packed car was loud and cramped, but the laughter made it all worth it. Once they got to Arthur rather large house, Alfred picked up Sealand and ran into the house, leaving the three behind.

Canada smiled as he watched the two leave, he was happy his brother wasn't treating Peter any different, even after the new they heard the day before when they arrived. Matthew looked at the big house, he loves coming to visit his father figure England, especially if his Papa and brother came too. Francis otherwise known as France, had this week before the big world meeting free so he came to join the rest of his family, or as Alfred calls it, their F.A.C.E family. He turned back to the car to see his Papa almost comforting Arthur. Canada walked up to him,

"You ok Dad?"

"I will be," the British nation sighed "I honestly am worried about the little chap and his condition. Having it confirmed with that bloody bracelet certainly makes me hope this visit is a good idea."

"Mon cher, we have talked about this. We have gone over what Tino has told us, it will be aucun probleme."

Francis put his arm around the worried nation and led him inside. Canada smiled and followed with Sealands things, who knows if they were lucky Peter might not have an episode while he was here. Boy was he disappointed, for three days into the week, they were all out in the yard enjoying running around after tea time when it happened. Sealand had suddenly tripped, and while on his hands and knees he didn't respond to them asking if he was ok. Next thing they knew the micronation went face first into grass arms and legs going limp. America was the first by his side, Canada coming up next to him. Alfred shifted Peter onto his back, Matthew slightly lifted the boys legs, the brothers sat there and waited. They weren't sure how long these things lasted, but they sure did scare you if you weren't ready. After about a minute, Peter began to stir, slowly opening his eyes and trying to focus.

Alfred propped the young boy up, letting him get his barrings before questioning him. Canada brushed the bit of grass off Sealands face,

"You ok?"

"Do you know how old that question is by now?" Peter smiled up at him, "But yes, I think i am. Just need a moment."

Alfred stood and offered his hand, waiting for Sealand to be ready. Honestly Peter didn't want to accept his help, he wanted to prove that some silly disease wasn't going to keep him from being amazing. grabbing the older nations hand, he got to his feet. The three of them headed into the house to get some water, Peter hoped it would help his still pounding heart. Strange, it never continues to beat like this after his fainting spells. After almost four months since he was diagnosed he had become aware of the feelings thats accompany it. This was new.

"Done outside already vous trois?"

"Yeah Papa," America said matter of factly, "Peter had an episode so we figured we would come in a chill."

Sealand watches France to see how he would react, to his surprise France looked concerned for a moment before he only nodded. Smiling he picked up his phone, waving them to keep on their path to the kitchen. The three nations walked into the kitchen, Canada sat down at the table while America grabbed them all soda. Sealand looks at the caffeinated drink like a treasure.

"Thanks America, Been awhile since I had one of these. Papa doesn't really like keeping pop in the house."

"Well I reckon you can looking forward to it when you visit, Haha!"

"You should be excited to see me! the great country of Sealand has come to see you!"

The three laugh, as they enjoyed the little treat and time. England entered at that time to make dinner. The house erupted with noise as they all tried to tell England not to cook, calling France over trying to tell him to at least help England with the cooking. In the midst of it all Sealand paused feeling his heart rate hadn't settled down since his last episode. It had him a bit worried. Choosing to ignore it he tried to join in the bantering, but found it hard to join in with his chest starting to hurt. In the end England and France ended up cooking together so dinner wasn't so bad.

"You alright Peter?"

Peter looked up from his plate to see Arthur looking at him. Everything in Peter told him to tell him about his chest hurting, but he didn't want to appear weak to the Island nation.

"Of course I'm alright! being the Country that I am, I can handle anything!"

"Bloody git, your not a country and it appears as tho something can make you less then alright. The only reason i asked is because you have been pushing your food around your plate instead of eating it. I dont want you wasting food like that. Now come on and eat."

"I am a country! And dont you worry Jerkland I am not wasting anything."

To prove his point he shoved a fork full of food into his mouth. England rolled his eyes in response, he turned to Alfred to continue talking. Peter sighed as he chewed the barely edible food, the world meeting was only a few days away, where he will meet with his parents and then he would them about his newest pain. _Oh no_ the pain was changing... was he gonna faint again? He was getting dizzy. No, he wouldn't faint. not twice in one day. He never fainted twice in one day before, it was maybe once a week but never twice in a week. But it was, he could tell, he didn't want to face plant his food, but he didn't want to fall on the ground again. He breathing was getting short.

Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders, looking up he saw Matthew with a worried look on his face, then peter gave in to the sudden darkness.

"Peter?!" England was watching the boy when he suddenly looked quite sick, when his younger son, Matthew, stood and grabbed Peters shoulders. Thats when the young boy passed out.

"Again?"

Alfred stood, to help his brother move the fainted nation to the ground. Arthur walked to the other end of the table to watch. He had never witnessed one of the boys episodes before, and honestly they were slightly terrifying. The way the boy looked before, all pale and sickly, then eyes rolling to the back of his head. Just laying there unconsciousness and... convulsing? Tino didn't mention Peter convulsing before. Alfred and Matthew seemed a little surprised as well, and they had seen Peter faint earlier today. Francis stood behind Arthur, stunned silent much like the Island nation was.

"Dont touch him, Alfred. Just let him finish then come too." Matthew seemed to have a handle on the event, the silent man just held the boys legs up some, not holding to tight so Peter could move without hurting himself.

"Tino never said anything about this."

"These things are accompanied by convulsions sometimes. I did a bit of research so we would be ready. I didn't want to assume anything or be surprised."

"Well Bro, you always did know how to handle things better. HAHA"

England smiled at his two sons, but the concern for his little brother wasn't wiped from his face completely. Finally after a moment or two, much to the older nations relief, the boy slowly opened his eyes. He seemed out of it, this didnt match the boy's personality at all. Maybe this sickness was more than the child let on. But Peter tried to act as if nothing was wrong, The smile that always was on his face, the never ending energy, the bouncy personality. He couldn't believe this energetic child had a disease. One that stopped the boys in his tracks. Unlike what he had heard, how the child would almost bounce back, Peter curls in on himself and started to cry, grasping at his chest. He walked to him and placed the boy in his lap.

"I'm a strong country Arthur, I really am." The boy sobbed

"Oh Peter, you are a strong lad. You can handle this."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Peter I'm just not sure I am ok with you staying there."

"I'm fine now Mama really." Peter played with his medical bracelet while he tried to convince the Finish man on the phone later that night. "The meeting is only a few days away, I can make it."

"But Francis told me about your first faint then about the second one. you have never fainted twice before. Then your twitching? Peter, I-

"Mama, please. I feel fine right now. I'm sure it was just all the playing and Jerk-brothers cooking." Peter crossed his fingers his Father would push the issue.

"I...hmm... alright. But if you feel worse or if you faint again we are coming to get you. Ymmarataa?"

"Promise!" Peter smiled to himself. He would be able to stay a little longer. He just had to take it easy for the next few days. After hanging up with his parents he went to the bathroom to finish preparing for bed. Wondering then if Wy was gonna be at the meeting, they talked a few times since he passed out while talking to her on the phone. But then she had some work to do. She was joining Ralph, the personification of Australia, with some of their wildlife work. Peter thought it was really cool how she was able to handle dangerous creatures without to much trouble, she was really brave to him. Heaven knew he would never touch one of those creatures, anything in the water now those he could handle. Being a steel country out in the middle of the ocean has come with great perks. Knowledge about many sea dwelling creatures was one of them. Being an amazing swimmer was another. Peter laughed to himself and he crawled into his bed. The ocean seemed to always bring him into a good mood. Maybe he should request going to the beach tomorrow, they could all have a blast out there. Well if it didn't rain.

Curling under his covers, Peter smiled to himself. He was gonna have a good day, no matter what. He wouldnt let this sickness make him a burden. _Where did that come from?_ A burden? but it had to be true. His smile turned into a frown as this new thought was running through his head. Could it be true? Was he a burned to everyone now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Note: Alright, so I have been going and fixing the chapters that I didn't realize were as bad as they were ( all of them)/ Anyway, I would love it if yall could leave reviews letting me know what you think of this so far. I will say it gets better in the next couple of chapters.**

Chapter 3 ~~ A lot worse ~~

Arthur was about to lose his mind, between the three loud _children_ in the back and the pervy French man at his side, his car was entirely too small. He did smile a little, as he thought about the past week. It was actually nice to have his family around, sure arguments arose but what family didn't have tense moments. Tho he had to admit that they were careful, and managed to keep reduce the amount they argued for the boy sake.

After the boy had fainted at the dinner table, Arthur held him awhile he cried, the boy saying over and over that he was strong. At this point, the island had to agree with the small fort. He was strong, he never really gave into the sickness or used it as a ploy to get what he wanted. No, he avoided talking about it even pretended it didn't exist. After awhile the boy acted like it never happened, but wanted to stay in Alfred and Matthews room.

 _That night France sat in bed reading a book while England finished getting dressed for bed. Sighing he slipped into bed next to his French lover, he pulled his blanket around his shoulders and turned away from the older country._

 _"England? You know you arent going to be able to sleep unless you talk about whats on yer mind."_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about you bloody frog. I can sleep just fine." Arthur hated it when the French man could predict him so easily, so he deiced to keep quiet._

 _With a scoff, Francis placed his book mark in the pages and set the book down. Laying down and pulling the English man close to his chest, he spoke quietly._

 _"Pas vrai. I know you well. You are shaken up still from petit peters faint at the table. You have been unsure about him visiting since you learned about the boy's illness."_

 _"Of course I have been," Arthur shifted so he was now laying on his back, wrapping his fingers with Francis. "Never have I heard of a country getting an illness. Sure we have had them but that's when our countries were the ones who suffered. We as a person have never been ill, and now knowing that micro-nation can, in fact, get ill like normal humans it..."_

 _"Mon cher, we countries can get illnesses."_

 _"Do what?" England sat up and looked down at France in disbelieve._

 _"We can, Spains South Italy has a shaking disease. Mon duie I cant remember the name of it. But it was something he mostly grew out of with time. Spain had spoken of it when Romano was a little child, that is why the little brat couldn't paint like his brother. Italy confirmed it when I asked him about it."_

 _"I never knew." Settling back down on the bed, France then smiled and braced himself over England._

 _"That's because you were busy crushing the Spanish Armada to get to know the man and his little brother."_

 _"I was not..." Before England could continue, the larger man stopped him with a kiss._

 _"Try to not worry about your brother, he really is a strong little fort." Leaning back down he kissed his green-eyed lover deeply._

England felt his face heat up at that memory, casting it aside he had to admit France had made a good point. Peter was strong, and maybe he would also grow out of this illness as Romano had grown out of his Chorea. He glanced in the review mirror and smiled at Alfred who was teasing his brother, Peter laughing hard at the blushed face of the Canadian. It really was a fun week, maybe next time Peter had to come to visit him he should invite the rest of his family again.

"Yo, Pops how much longer til we make it to the airport?"

The English man glared at the road, 'pops' was not a term he cared for but the blue-eyed man-child insisted on his countries indecent pronouns.

"Another ten minutes and we will be there. Please try to refrain from asking again _colonies._ "

"Hey!"

Matthew and Peter started to laugh loudly.

"Careful New France and Fort Rough or you will be next."

Now it was Alfreds turn to laugh while the other two yelled a retort.

France chuckled to himself, as an argument started between the four of them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why when I always fly the planes are always delayed." America groaned as they waited to board the plane.

"That's because Americans don't know how to fly," France commented as he glanced again at his phone.

"Hey, we invited flying."

"Technically you may have been the first to fly but it was an Italian who made up the idea."

Peter heard the argument carry on in the back around, he was so bored. First a long car ride and now they were gonna be late cause of the delayed plane. The flight to Sweden was gonna take 2 hours, and he was losing his ability to self-entertain. scratching his finger over the red caduceus on his bracelet, he stood up from his chair and started wondering about. The airport was huge so he tried not to wonder off to far, following a glass barrier Sealand looked down to the floors below. Sighing he turned back to where his brother sat, soon they would be back in Sweden for the big world meeting and he could tell his Mum and Dad about a weird strain feeling he had in his chest. But that could wait until tomorrow at the meeting, for now, he had to find something entertaining to do.

"I'm going to the loo." Peter said as he walked back by the now silent group.

"Take someone with you."

"Come on Arthur I'm not a baby. I can go on my own."

"I will not have you getting lost before this flight arrives. Take someone with you, or I shall take you."

"Fine! Matthew, will you walk with me?"

Peter crossed his arms and waited for the Canadian to answer, all the while glaring at Arthur who didn't look up from his meeting papers. Matthew stood up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Sure. I could use a break as well."

The two walked in silence as they dodged people,

"You alright Sealand? You have been holding your chest. You feel like your going to faint?"

Peter looked up at Matthew in surprised, quickly looking down to his hand, which was, in fact, clenching the bit of fabric above his heart.

"Oh!" Peter dropped his hand. "No, I feel fine."

"You sure? Cause you know you can tell me if something is wrong."

"Yeah, sure."

Peter crossed his arms so his hand didn't betray him again. He didn't want to deal with his brothers family doing more for him then they already have, He noticed how they wouldn't fight as much or would quit when he entered the room. He didn't want to be treated any different, that means they were only doing it cause he was sick, and he wouldn't want anyone to treat him different cause of some stupid illness. Thankfully his Nordic family didn't treat him any different. His Uncle Mathias maybe didn't play so rough, but he still roughhoused with Peter. His Nordic family seemed to accept it without much worry, only now does he wonder why? Denmark and Norway didn't seem too surprised that he, as a nation, had a disease. Only now that he was thinking about it he really wondered why. His Mum and Papa seemed surprised as did Iceland. So why not the other two?

After he finished and washed his hand, Sealand walked to the entrance to find Canada. When his phone went off, quickly pulling it out of his pocket he was happy to see it was Wy.

"Hey, Wy!"

"Hey Peter, you guy make it to Gothenburg yet?"

"No, our plane got delayed so we arent there yet, have you guy made it?" Peter laughed when he heard the Australian scoff.

"Not yet, we ended up in Stockholm and have to drive the rest of the way, Stupid Ralph didn't get the airports right now we have to drive across unknown land. He is gonna get us killed with his driving."

Peter laughed, having remembered the last time Ralph had tried to drive across a country he wasn't familiar with. Looking up he saw Canada walking toward him, nodding he followed the taller nation as he continued talking.

"Anyway, did you hear Kugel is gonna be at the meeting too?"

Peter flinched.

"No, I hadn't. Why is he coming? He is just gonna sit there and get mad at everything he doesn't think has enough 'art' to it."

"I know. But I guess Austria is trying to get him to be more social, and so he is having him hang out with us. As if we want to deal with him."

"Maybe we could leave him in the hall again. Let him get mad at the paintings in the hallways."

The two young nations laughed at the thought of the last time. They had listened to the little Austrian Micro-nation complain about everything around them, until they asked him to tell them why one of the things in the room wasn't artsy enough. When the white-haired boy started on a tangent about it, Sealand and Wy both slipped away. Later to come back to see the boy still going on about it.

"First call for loading to Sweden."

Peter quickly said bye to Wy and grabbed Canada's hand as they ran to the loading area. America waved at them to join them in line, laughing about how slow Canada was being. Once they were finally settled in the plane, Peter and Alfred started to talk about the other planes landing and taking off around them, the little nation couldn't help but feel excited, he was going back to Sweden, back to his parents. As much as he loved being back in his origin culture, he loved being with his family more. Once they were in the air Peter settled a neck pillow Arthur had loaned him behind his head, he smiled as he looked out over the ocean. He didn't get to visit his country this visit but he was sure going to visit soon. His boss had told him last time he talks to him that everything was normal and running well on the little fort nation. So Peter didn't feel like he had to visit his old home quiet yet, but he sure did miss the ocean, the plain open ocean. Not the beach, nor a channel, but the open clear breath taking ocean. Speaking of breath taking, Peter grabbed his chest, it had gotten all tight again. Walking around the airport seemed to have helped his chest last time, maybe if he walked to the toilet and back his chest would feel better. Sighing the blond boy waited until he was clear to get up from his seat. After what seemed like an eternity, the flight attendant cleared people to move about if need be. Standing up Peter slid past France, who looked at him with a raised brow.

"Just gonna go to the toilet."

"But you just went before we got on the plane."

"Is it a crime to need to go again?"

Francis raised his hands in defense but smiled. He moved his knees so the young boy could pass. As soon as Sealand had made it to the isle he collapsed. France and England jumped up to move him. Alfred and Matthew assured the other passengers and flight crew that this was normal. France knelt down next to Peter after he and Arthur laid him flat. The French man watched and Sealand convulsed slightly, brushing some hair from his face he let violet eyes look up at the British man, who was doing everything he could not let his worry show. Arthur had returned to his seat but shifted so he could watch his younger brother.

France sighed again, turning his gaze back to the now still child. Stroking the boys head he got curious and checked the boy's pulse, this illness after all affected his heart. Pressing his fingers suddenly to the boy's neck he was surprised to find the vein pulsing oddly. Wasnt this disease supposed to make his heart beat slowly? not faster? furrowing his brows France waited a moment then checked his pulse again. {Still beating wrong} before he could ask England what it was Berwald had said about his pulse Peter shifted. Placing his hand back to the boy's forehead the french man smiled down at the waking child. With a moan, Sealand slowly opened his eyes.

"My head hurts."

"Take it easy mon petit. You have fainted."

"I want Papa."

Much to Frances surprise, the blue-green eyed nation started to cry. France picked him up and moved back to his seat, holding the boy close while he cried. France stroked his head in an attempt to calm the sobbing fort, saying words on encouraging meant the whole time. He had never wished to be in another country so badly, then right now. He wished he could use his phone to contact the boy's parents so that they could be at the airport waiting for their adopted child.

Thankfully the rest of the flight went on without any further problems, he was most thankful that Sealand slept the rest of the time. Knowing the Steel fort would be embarrassed to hear the talk going on through out the plane about the sudden fainting, or have to listen to America correcting people on what had transpired. The best part of the flight was when the pilot announced that they would be landing in the next 20 to 30 minutes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sweden listened to Mathias tease Lukas, letting a barely-there smile settle on his face. He sat outside on their hotel balcony enjoying the warm Swedish summer, looking back down to his paperwork for the next day meeting, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder some. He wondered how Peter was doing. He had talked to him the night before and everything seemed alright. The news of how his son fainted twice in one day had him a little worried, and even tho Tino had given in and let the boy stay in England, Berwald wished Peter would have just come home. Maybe then he could focus better on his paper work better.

"Berwald, your phone is ringing." The Swede looked up to see Tino walking towards him with said phone in hand. Finland quickly handed Sweden the phone then hurried back to the main room where Emil was waiting for him.

"Hej. Oxenstierna."

"Bonsoir Sweden. It's France."

"Evening. What can I h'lp you with?"

"Well, we have just gotten off the plane in Gothenburg and I think it would be a good idea if you came and got Peter."

Little warning bells went off in a Swedens head. **T** hey wanted him to come to get Peter? Did something happen?

"Everyth'n' 'lright?"

"Now it is, But he had an episode on the plane during flight. He woke up crying this time, saying his head hurt as well as his chest. He has been asking for you or Finland."

Sweden abruptly stood, causing the rest of the Nordics to stop what they were doing and watch the man.

"I'm on my w'y. Where are you staying?"

He wrote down the address, hung up, then went to retrieve his keys.

"Yo, what's up Sverg?"

Denmark called form the balcony.

"P'ter. He f'inted on the plane and asked to come back with us. I'm going to get h'm."

"I'll come with." Finland had jumped up and quickly gotten his boots on and followed the taller man with a call back to the others that they would be back.

Sweden started to worry that maybe his son's condition was getting worse. Didn't the doctor say it shouldn't get worse but maybe more frequent? Having not been to all the appointments due to work he really wished now he could have been there for them all.

"What did they say?" Tino had asked when they got into the car.

"Fr'nce said that he had f'inted during flight, woke up and started s'ying his chest and head hurt. Asking for us too."

Sweden saw the worry seep into the light purple eyes of his wife before he turned his eyes back to the road. The same sinking feeling easing its way into his gut as it had the first time Peter had fainted. Odin help him if his son got worse, it was painful enough to learn about the illness, but if Peter were to get worse, Berwald wasn't sure he could be strong for his family. Because worse meant the steel forts young heart was failing, meaning it could stop at any time.

"Don't think about it, rakas. He will be ok, once he is back with us it will be ok."

Tino had placed a hand on Berwald's arm, trying to help ease the larger man's mind.

The drive to Frances hotel room wasn't long, soon the pair arrived at the entrance. Pulling out the paper Sweden wrote the address on, he glanced at it to read the room number. After locating the room France and England were staying in, Finland knocked.

The door opened to reveal a worried Francis.

"Ah, Tino, Berwald. Please do come in. Peter is in the back with Arthur. He seems very upset, but won't tell us why."

France lead them to the bedroom where Peter was laying on the bed with his head placed in Arthurs lap, who was stroking the boy's hair speaking in hushed tones.

The scene before the Nordic parents broke their heart, their child never looked so broken so worn out. When he looked up at them and softly called their names, they were sure he wasn't sure this was the same boy who talked so energetically the night before. When Peter made no move to move, Sweden walked up and knelt in front of him.

"Papa, I am so tired of being like this. I am just causing problems for everyone."

"Oh Peter, nonsense."

England chided softly as he moved to let Sweden grab the distraught boy. Once Sweden had the boy curled up on his lap Finland sat down next to them, while England and France stood in front of them looking down at the boy.

"I am causing problems, making you guys lives harder." Peter was openly sobbing. "I have to be with someone all the time, I cause you to worry, make you have to worry about not doing something or... or...I'm just a burden!"

Finland grabbed Peters face between his hands, forcing he sobbing child to look him in the eye.

"Sealand, you are not a burden! When Sweden and I adopted you, we knew what came with raising a child. Even a nation child, we were prepared for whatever comes along with it. Sure we never thought something like this could happen, but it doesn't change the fact that we want to be there for you. It's not like you decided this, it just happens. And it's ok. We will get through this. As a family."

Sweden nodded his agreement when Tino had finished, Francis and Arthur agreeing with him as well. Peter still felt overwhelmed by this sickness, but after hearing the sincere words from his Mama Finland he started to fell a little better. That maybe he was right, he can get through this as long as he had his family. He leaned forward and hugged the Finish man, smiling as a tear of happiness replaced the sad ones from moments ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the amazing charters in it. I have done research to the best of my ability, so things in this are as accurate as** I **can get them with research.**

 **Note: This story** **is kinda short compared to the others, but** I **was kinda just trying to get on to chapter 5. So sorry about the shortness of this one. (Finally fixed this one too)**

Chapter 4 ~Please Wake up~

Wy sighed as she listened to Kugelmugel talked about random art. Kugelmugel was an Austrian micro-nation with white hair sporting two long braids, he readjusted his red bray as he glances at the red-haired Australian.

"I am sorry. Mr. Austria said I needed to stop talking so much."

Wy looked at Kugel in surprise, normally the kid was annoying, but he was actually trying to be cordial. Maybe if he was able to stay that way They could hang out to say without it turning for the worse. Well, if Sealand would get here it might not be so bad. The main door to the meeting roomed open and Arthur looked out.

"Has the Nordics made an appearance yet?"

Before she could answer the large double doors slammed open, Peter and Mathis came rushing by, behind them at a much slower pace the rest of the family walked in.

"I told you I could get here before you!"

"Ha! You wish Sea! I was so here before you!"

The spiky-haired man laughed as he placed a hand on the boys head, ruffling his hair as they both laughed.

"It's about bloody time." England rolled his eyes as he walked back into the meeting room.

Saying farewell Emil, Lukas and Mathis walked into room Arthur had retreated into. Sweden handed Peter his backpack, before leading his _wife_ to follow the other.

"Don't wander too far Peter, we'll meet up at lunch like normal. Tho today we will be eating in the meeting room."

"Ok, Mama!"

Wy smiled as Sealand ran toward her. Giving each other a high five, they both were surprised to see Kugel raise his hand, unfamiliar with the childish greeting. Peter, with a smirk, he gave him a high five.

"Hey Kul! I see Mr. Austria had talked to you about..."

"Unless you would like me to blather about the ghastly display I suggest..."

"Ok, we get it."

Sealand laughed as the three of them walked toward an empty meeting room, but when they walked in they saw it wasn't empty. Feet propped on the table, leaning back against a chair was a white-haired Prussian. His red eyes looking at a little yellow bird in his hands, his scratchy voice speaking as if the bird actually understood him.

"Gilbert!"

The albino man turned to see the three Micro-nations walking in, He removed his feet and let the chair land back on its front legs.

"Vell Hallo mininationen. What may the awesome Prussia do for you?"

"Play cards maybe?"

Sealand asked as he pulled a deck of cards from his backpack.

"Wy beat me last time and we were gonna teach Kugel how to play also. It makes the time pass faster."

The four of them ended up playing games well into the lunch hour. Sealand had only managed to win one game, while Wy and Prussia won the most. Kugelmugel had yet to win one. Taking their lunch back in the other room instead of in the main meeting room, they continued to play. When toward the end of one game Kugel slammed his cards down.

"I do believe I have just won."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Are you serious!"

The other exclaimed. While white-haired micro-nation looked over the cards with a satisfied grin. Sure enough, the cards he had in his hand were in fact winners. Sealand laughed while Wy crossed her arms. Wy didn't like to lose, and losing to Kugel had knocked her pride and they all knew it. Sealand stood and stretched his arms out.

"I don't know about you three, but I need to stand for a bit."

Glancing at his watch Prussia, otherwise known as Gilbert, nodded his head.

"Sa meeting should be over with soon."

"One more game, I can't lose to Kugelmugel!"

Sealand couldn't help but laugh, but he was game for it until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see if someone was coming in the door. But as he watched, nothing appeared or moved. He stood up and walked toward the door and glanced around, but again nothing was there. Funny, he felt a little cold. He turned back to the others, they were watching him all with confused faces.

"You Feeling ok Seakid?"

"I just thought I saw something."

Replying to Prussia, Sealand sat back down with the others. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something near them or watching them. He couldn't quite tell.

"As much as I would delight in playing another game, I really must take a break to the men's room."

"That sound like a good idea."

Wy shook her head as the three of them stood up to leave, she wanted to play another round, she had a game to win. Just as they were gonna walk out the door, Peter collapsed. She jumped up and ran to him.

"He fainted!"

Prussia knelt down and flipped the boy over, watching him. Wy was at his side in moments.

"He does this, he has something wrong with his heart, it makes him..."

"He's not breathing."

Prussia statement caused Wy and Kugel to freeze in fear. Prussia placed his fingers on Sealands neck checking his pulse, nothing. He immediately started CPR. Looking up at Wy with a serious face.

"Go get Sweden! Have him call for the paramedics!"

Wy quickly ran out of the room, her tears making it hard for her to see. Bursting into the room the other countries were, she ran straight to Sweden. Ignoring the other questions or comments about staying out. She grabbed Sweden sleeve and pulled him toward the door. Confused Berwald slowly stood, not understanding the little girls rambling, he knelt and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What wr'ng Wy?"

Letting out a sob, she pulled on the Swedish man again.

"It's Peter!"

"Did he fai-"

"He's not breathing!"

At the child's sorrowful exclaim. Sweden sprinted to the door, he heard chairs being scraped across the ground or falling as other nations jumped up. Berwald ran out of the room faster than he had ever moved before. When he turned into the doorway, his heartbeat against his chest. There was his son, laying on the floor, with Prussia desperately trying to revive his child. He crouched near Prussia when the Albino barked a command at him.

"Call help! It's your country you have ta call."

"What happen?"

Finland took the Swedish mans spot after he left to call for paramedics. Tino's heart was racing, never before had a nation had this happen, let alone a micro-nation. But watching the albino man try to bring his son back caused tears to form in his eyes, he didn't think Peters was this sick. There was no way he could be this sick, no way his son could die.

"Cardiac Arrest."

Prussia's dull response didn't help the already terrifying moment. Finland couldn't stop himself from grabbing his son's hand, any attempt to keep Sealand with him. Other nations crowded around, Wy having run to be comforted by Australia and Kugelmugel running to Austria. England watched in horror as he watched Prussia check the boy's pulse only to swear and continue this present work to bring the boy back. Lukas, Matthias, and Emil sat next to Finland, Denmark helping with whatever the albino needed. No matter how they tried Peter wasn't responding. After a short time, paramedics finally arrived and began prepping their defibrillator. Sweden pulled Finland back, holding him in his arms as they watched, hoping, praying that their son would wake up.

Shocked once. Nothing.

Shocked twice. Nothing.

Third shock. There, but oh so weak.

"Vi har en puls. Dess svage, vi maste fa honom att flytta nu."

Sweden nodded at to the paramedics, Finland breathing a small sigh of relieve. Tho the fear in their eyes still present. The two worried parents followed the paramedics to the hospital, while the rest of the nations were left in shock. Prussia who still had yet to gain control of his adrenaline induces worry stood silently, while Italy and Germany stood with him.

England sat in the hallway froze, his sons seated beside him, looking at the door where his younger brother was rushed out barely alive.

"I can't believe this is really happening."

France knelt in front of England, hugging him and trying to comfort the trouble Island nation. But there was nothing anyone could do, they had to wait for information. After a while most agreed to go back to their own homes and wait for word from there, knowing it would be a while before they would know anything.

Sweden and Finland sat silently in the vehicle as they drove to The Pediatric Intensive Care unit in Stockholm. The drive was long and tense, as both parents tried not to think about what could happen to their child. After they had reached the ER, Peter was showing no signs of getting back his normal heartbeat. In fact, he only got worse. He was transferred to Stockholm to a better hospital after he was stabilized. Tino had contacted Lukas to inform him, reassuring that the other Nordics could go home, that he and Berwald would be alright once they go to the other hospital.

By the time they reached the hospital in Stockholm, Peter had already been moved into an ICU room. Sweden had slowed his walk two doors before they reached the room their son was in. Finland looked at up, wondering why Berwald had slowed.

"Sve? Are you alright?"

The tall man shook his head, stopping where he stood and looked down at his 'wife'.

"No. 'm not sure I can see him."

Finland understood the fear the Swed felt, after all, that has happened, the thought of seeing their son in one of these beds, barely holding onto life sacred them. They knew their son was being kept alive by man-made machines, and not by his own life or energy. Tino hugged the taller man, then grabbed his hand and lead him to the room. Squeezing the others hand, as if promising he would be strong for them both if he had to.

When they did walk in, Tino felt his heart sink. It was worse then he imagined. Sealand had tubes coming from his mouth and nose, IV's in his hand and wire attached to him. The foam brace keeping his breathing tube in distorted the once carefree look the boy had. Berwald gripped Tino's hand as they both made there was over to their son's side.

"Peter. Papa and Mama are here now. It will all be ok."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cold...

The ground he was laying on was cold and wet? Groaning Peter put his hands to his chest. God his chest hurt.

"Don't worry guys, I just fainted again." The blond child looked up, and to his surprise, the other micro-nations and Gilbert weren't there. In fact, he wasn't even in the building anymore. He was in the middle of the forest, snow-covered, empty forest.

" 'f ya don't w'nt to die stand up slowly."

Sealand turned around to see a young short haired boy looking down at him. Peters' eyes widen this boy looks just like...

"Papa?"

...

 **Translation: Vi har en puls. Dess svaga, vi maste fa honom att flytta nu. = We have a pulse. It's weak, we need to get him moved now.  
That's all google translate so sorry if it's not 100% right.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Note: I have noticed that Sealand is starting to get out of character, I am trying to keep most of them as close as they can be but givin' the base of the story it is hard.  
Also, it keeps getting rid of my breaks/time jumps so sorry for it just suddenly changing. **

Chapter 5 ~~ Not at home ~~

Peter looked up in shock, the teen looked just like his Papa Berwald. But there was no way, this guy wore a tunic with a white shawl over it, something that wasn't in fashion anymore. Peter didn't understand why he looked this way.

"Papa?"

The blond teen, narrowed his eyes, his face squinting into a terrifying expression. With shocking speed, he lunged forward and grabbed Peter by his shirt collar, lifting him into the air.

"Who 're ya?"

Sealand let out a little shout of shock, grabbing the other's arm terrified at the strength. The fury that this taller boy had on his face sent a chill down the forts spine.

"My name is Sealand, my name is Sealand. Please let me go!"

The scary blonds face didn't change, but he let go of Peter all the same and shoved a quarterstaff toward Sealands chest. Peter sat there terrified and confused. Why was this guy, who looked like his papa, threating him? Why was he in the forest and not back at the meeting room in Sweden? Nothing was making sense, and the young micro-nation tried to think of a way to wake up from this weird dream, one that wouldn't get him killed.

"Sealand? That sounds like a kingdoms name. But you sound like England."

Peter turned to see two other teens walking up. One looked like a younger Denmark and the other a younger Norway, the spiky-haired boy wore a suit of armor, while the other wore a blue dress like outfit.

"Uncle Matthias? Uncle Lukas?"

Both looked in shock at him, the shorter of the two narrowed his eyes as he slowly walked over to Peter. Fear seeped into Sealands heart, maybe I shouldn't have called them by their names.

"Our names are _Danmark, Norge, and Svergie_ , we are the kingdoms of the Kalmar Union."

"Norge is right! Svergie, grab the kid, he must be one of that _dumme_ Englands colonies. We'll take him back to the castle as a prisoner!"

Denmark waved for the Swedish teen to follow them, as he placed his ax handle on his shoulder, he turned and walked back into the woods, Norway following close behind. Peter was lifted off the ground and pushed in the direction the other two Nords were going. Peter wasn't sure what was going on, but he remembered his Mama talking about the Kalmar Union. He spoke of how all the Nordic kingdoms were together but still had there owned separate sovereignties. Well, Finland and Iceland didn't at the time. Not until the end, when they broke apart, did Finland start to have his own kingdom. But that would mean he is in the past, how could he be in the past? All he did was faint. Maybe it was a bad episode this time, he must have just fallen asleep, it was so bad. He will wake up any minute now.

"Why won"t I wake up?"

"What you mean wake up? You are awake?"

Peter looked up to see Denmark near him. Looking down at him with a seriousness he had never seen the Danes face before.

"Well ah, you see..."

"Where are you from? I don't recognize those clothes from any nation I know."

Peter looked down at his tennis shoes, jeans, and sailor t-shirt. Oh boy, with what the rest of the group was wearing, he stuck out like a sore thumb. The old-timey clothes they wore also happened to be more suited for the cold, Peter made this realization as the cold snow started to fall, causing a chill to run through his body.

"I'm a small country island just south of England."

" So you are one of his Colonies?"

"No! I'm independent. I'm my own country."

Denmark looked at Peter with a guarded expression, as if looking for the lie. With a nod, the spiky-haired teen looked forward again.

"Well, that means you can be conquered."

The way the Dane said it made Peter want to call out that no one actually saw him as a country, but that would be the coward way out. No, he was a country and he will defend himself, even from his Uncle Matthias. He would be a strong country, as long as he didn't faint.

The walk to the castle was long and cold, by the time they made it there Sealand was shivering. He rubbed his arms trying to warm them up against the wind of a brewing storm.

" _Bror_! _Danmork_! Your back!"

A young child's voice called out from the doorway, a child of maybe four ran out to them. His reddish-brown dress, one similar to Norway's, flapped around his legs as he ran.

" _Island_!"

Denmark ran to meet the child, lifting him into the air, laughing loudly.

"It's cold out here, you should know better than to come out without a cloak."

Peter watched the exchange, and couldn't believe his eyes. The boy looked just like Iceland, with his silver hair and deep purple eyes, but the smile on his face was a new look. Norway walked to them and grabbed Iceland from Denmark and nodded toward Peter and Sweden, then looked toward the sky. The blond Dane let Iceland be removed with a smile as he walked over to Sealand.

"Sverige you go in and make sure our meal is ready. I'm gonna take our new country to Finland, he may have more suitable clothes for the winter."

The silent swede just glared at the two of them before nodding and making his way into the large stone structure. Sealand couldn't help, but watch his 'papa' walk, his father just looked really mad, maybe this was the scary face his mama had talked about. One he had a hard time believing his father could have until now. His thoughts were interrupted by Denmark shoving him by his shoulder, he was continually pushed whichever direction the Dane wanted him to go. Down different halls, past many rooms blocked by heavy, wooden doors, until finally shoved into one room.

"Geeze, all you have to do is tell me which way to go and I could have gone that way. I'm not stupid, I won't run off."

The Dane just laughed and waved off his statement.

"I know you won't, I would have to kill you, and that would be un-hospitable of me."

Denmark turned to the other person who was in the room. He was a short, young boy, maybe Sealand age and hight, with very light blond hair and violet eyes.

"Finland, we found a new country from British land, so he needs clothes that will keep him warm from our winters. I figured you would have some clothes that would fit him."

"You guys are back! Oh! uh, no problem Tanska. I'm sure I have something for him."

Finland walked up to Peter with a smile. It seemed so strange to the little fort, his mama truly was no older than he was.

"Well, these clothes really aren't good in this weather. Follow me."

Peter followed him to a large chest, inside were simple but elegant clothes, they had been embroidered as well as expertly crafted. But when the other nation pulled them out and handed them to Sealand who couldn't help but stand there silent. These clothes were very different than anything he had ever worn before, he wasn't quite sure how to even get dressed in them. Thankfully, Finland didn't say anything as he helped Peter get dressed into the odd outfit, one topped with a half cloak. The clothes were uncomfortable, but the micro-nation thanked the other boy and followed him out of the room.

"I'm sure _Norja_ has made sure the meal is prepared, and _Tanska_ won't mind if you join us. Let's go so we don't miss out."

Finland grabbed Pete'rs hand and dragged him to what he assumed to be the dining room, the large room decorated with a fireplace at one end, trophies of different animals' skins above that, and weapons and shields on the other side of the room. In the middle, was a large wooden table that looked like it could hold more than the mear six of them in the room currently.

Seated at the head of the table was Denmark, to his right was Sweden, to the left Norway with Iceland beside him. The group looked up as the two blonds walked into the room, Sealand could feel the burning gaze of the others watching him as if waiting to see what he would do. Taking a seat next to Finland who was seated next to Sweden, he watched as maids brought them their food and Denmark told the younger of the group the tale of their adventure they were on. But to Peter it didn't seem like an adventure, Denmark spoke of war and death. A skirmish they apparently had with some German towns to the south of the KIngdom. Norway seemed to watch Peter the whole time, and only when Denmark finished his tale did the Norwegian speak.

"How did you end up in our forest Sealand?"

Peter once again felt all eyes on him, he wasn't sure he should tell the truth, but his parents had always told him to never lie. Even if he had formed the new habit of lying about his illness.

"Well, I am honestly not sure. I was at a meeting with my parents and then I had a fainting spell and I woke up in the woods."

"Wait?" Denmark slammed his cup down. "I thought you said you were a country? How do you have parents if you are an independent country?"

"Well, I was adopted by Papa Swe...Uh, Papa and Mama. They are also countries. My country is small and in the middle of the ocean, so I went to live with them cause I am just a kid."

Denmark raised a brow at him, as if nothing Peter said made sense, but before the Dane could question, the youngest spoke with a mouth full of food.

"So you are an _eyja_ like me?" (Island)

The small voice from Iceland turned everyone's head his way, the island nation happily shoved more food into his mouth while waiting for an answer. Quickly taking a bite of his own food, Sealand tried to hold back exclaiming his nation status as well as claiming he was better cause he was a steel fort nation.

"Ah, yeah. I am an Island also though I am much smaller than you. But I am a great country and I am strong!"

"Y' n't like an island. Y' weight differ'nt"

Sweden stated never looking up from his food.

"What makes you say that Ruotsi?"

Sweden didn't answer the Finnish man, instead, he quick glared at Peter before returning to his meal. Finland looked at Peter hoping to get an answer out of him, but the new nation just looked scared. He couldn't blame Sealand, Sweden often scared him with the glare the swede used for everyone. Norway then cleared his throat and the conversation moved to the skirmish the three had just returned from. Leaving Sealand to wonder how he was going get back home without getting caught that he is from the future.

After the meal, Sealand was sent to share a room with Finland for the night since the two were closer in age, and as they dressed for the night the shorter boy spoke of wishing to join the three older Nordics at their battles.

"Why can't you just go with them? Your really strong aren't you?"

Peter was surprised that Finland wasn't allowed to join them, he was known to be the strongest out of all the Nordics, even if he was the shortest.

"Oh well, Ruotsi said I can't join them, that I am not strong enough. But one day I will be strong enough to prove that I can fight just as well as they can. Well, I have to be up at sunrise. Goodnight Sealand."

"Night Ma-uh Finland."

They both crawled into bed and blew out their candles. Peter laid there wondering how everything ended up this way, all he did was faint right? So why did this one bring him into a new place, or time, or... it was too confusing. Maybe when he woke up he would be back in his own bed and tell his Papa and Mama about the strange dream he had. This just couldn't be real.

... Back in the Hospital...

Sweden sat in the chair next to his son, the scene in front of him was heartbreaking. Peter didn't seem to be showing any signs of getting better, in fact, it was the opposite. His heart was just too weak, and the doctors weren't giving him very good odds. Most times these 'odds' meant nothing for a personification, they could heal from things like this.

Never before had the tall Nordic country ever felt so much like a human, so helpless, so useless. Norway had walked up to Peter, the mans face and eyes clear of anything he may be feeling. Berwald could tell he was worried, just by the way he brushed Peter's hair off his forehead.

"He is a strong country he will pull through this faster than we think."

The swede nodded though he was having a hard time believing it, Peter only seemed to get worse as time had moved on. The rest of the Nordics entered the room, Denmark and Finland talking to each other. Iceland walked up next to Norway, he just stood there watching.

"So, how do you want to split up staying with him?"

Norway had spoken quietly, never turning from looking down at the child in the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone should stay with him. We are all his family so we can all help keep watch. Don't bother arguing with me. We all have our jobs to do, so splitting watch times would keep someone here while still getting our work done."

Finland couldnt help but smile a little, this sounded like a great idea! A bit releif washed over the blond man. They all started to dicusse how to divvy up the time around all of their schedules. The only obsticle was the rescheduled World Meeting, thanks to Peter's attack they didn't finish the meeting. That one they would have to wait and see what will happen.

 **Endnote, I am sorry for the slow updates. I was hoping to have these out faster. Thanks so much for y'all staying and reading, more to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia nor any of its characters.**

 **Note: Sorry this took so long to come out, I have been working on other things and also a life I have to live. This chapter is shorter than I cared for it to be, but I had writters block for a good while. I know where I want it to lead up to so this story is be completed.**

Chapter 6 ~ Training to be a strong country?~

Panting heavily, Sealand laid sprawled in the snow out of breath and wore out.  
When he woke up this morning by a soft voice, he excepted to wake up in his own room with his momma getting him up for breakfast. But the face he saw was not the face of his momma he thought he would see, no it was the younger version of his Finnish father. He was awoken in the early morning hours before the sun was even in the sky, his foggy mind barely managed through breakfast.

"So you will help Finland with some of the work then train with Norge after. I want to see your ability in battle."

Sealand couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had never really been in a battle before, well kind of. Being an old British fort form World War II he had see war, but never before had he been in hand to hand combat.  
So here is where Peter found himself. On the snow covered ground with Norway looking down at him with a blank expression, his metal flanged mace aimed at the young nations chest. Frustration swirled in Peters chest, this was the hundredths time he had been knocked to the ground in the last hour of training. It was obvious he never had a day of training in his life, yet Norway continued.  
Pulling himself off the ground he held up the sword he was given to train with, the thing was super heavy and it didn't help Sealand at all.

"Perhaps a different weapon is more suited for you."

"Oh, now you listen! I told you I don't know ho- Ahh!"

The teen nation landed a solid kick to the younger boys chest knocking him to the ground once again. Coughing Sealand curled into a ball, not caring at this moment that his cloths were soaked from the snow. His body hurt, he was tired, and he just wanted to go home. He wanted his family, his real family not these younger versions of them. He opened his tear filled eyes and was surprised to see a hand extended to him.

"Lets take a break"

Hesitating for a moment, Peter reached up and grabbed Norway's hand. They slowly made their way back to the castle the Norwegian silent the entire walk, until he stopped suddenly and turned to Peter.

"Do you know magic Sealand?"

The odd question was so random it took Peter a moment to think.

"Um, I know its real but I don't know it. Why?"

"I noticed you carry a large amount of magic within you. Mostly here."

He pointed to Peters heart, then he turned and continued walking leaving Peter to catch up to him.

"Well, I have a heart condition that makes me faint sometimes, do think maybe its the magic that is making my heart not work?"

"How am I to know? I just noticed the magic. But perhaps I can look into it."

Peter crossed his arms and scowled as he followed the taller nation. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to the terrain around him, and then to the teen in front of him. Norway was shorter than his adult self, but his face seemed the same, though less expressive. The strength of this nation surprised him, Peter had been knocked to the ground several times and as a steel fort it was not the easiest task.

"I'll prepare something tomorrow night to look into your magic. Until then we are going to see how your archery skills. Since you cant use a sword."

Scowling again Sealand walked into the castle, he heard giggling from coming down the hall. Iceland was running through the halls Denmark not far behind him laughing right along with the young island nation. When the spiky haired man picked up his younger brother and the boy squealed joyfully, Peter couldn't help but feel a little home sick. Thinking about how his Uncle would do the same thing with him. A hand on his shoulder forced his mind back to following Norway, he sighed and turned his back to the scene behind him.  
Sealand was shocked to feel a hand not move from his shoulder, turned to see Norway looking down at him with a soft look in his eyes even if the rest of his face remain in its usual dulled expression.

Later that day Sealand sat in Sweden's bed room, while the older boy tended the minor cuts and bruises Peter had managed to get during his training with Norway. Never really before did Peter have to deal with injury's like this; sure he maybe got a few during WWII. Then there was the time he caught on fire. That one hurt a lot. So maybe this wasn't as bad as he first thought.  
Flinching when Sweden dabbed the cut on his lip with the warm water, Sealand sighed.

"Hey Pa...uh...Sverige?"

He was answered with grunt. He Papa hadn't changed all that much..

"Why does Denmark have me training?"

Shrug

"Why does he want to see my skills in battle?"

Shrug

"Do I need to fight someone?"

Shrug

"Will you answer any of my questions?"

The swede glanced up at Peter with a blank stare, then looked back down at the boys lips finishing cleaning the cut. Shrugging once again but otherwise said nothing. Sealand sighed again, maybe his Papa had changed for the better.

-.-.-.-.-Real world-.-.-.-.-

Prussia sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He hated being here, hated the smell, the look, the people here, everything! The hospital was not a place the albino cared to be, but if it weren't for Sealand, whom is still unconscious and hooked up to who knows what, he'd be bugging Germany at the meeting. Gilbert, looked over at said child, he frowned when he remembered seeing the boy 'faint' for the first time, having been around for so long Gilbert knew what death looked like and the boy had come to close to that look. In all his years he only ever seen a nation die like a human once.  
The Holy Roman Empire. The once great Empire, his best friend and brother, was weak from the lack of union amongst his people when he went to war. Though with Holy Romes death came Gilberts younger brother Germany, Ludwig. Shaking his head to wipe the memory from his head he turned from the blond haired boy on the bed. He looked out the window at the Swedish city, wishing he could be out of this cold country and back in Germany. His phone shattered the quiet that was slowly driving the ex-nation insane.

"Hallo. Das ehrfurchtige PreuBen"

"Hello Prussia, Its Tino. We are on break and I wanted to see how it was going?"

Prussia sighed, of course it was one of Sealands 'dads', he knew he had to refrain from using any sort of sarcasm at this moment, thanks to the shorter mans reaction last time, but god it was tempting.

"Oh. Yeah, it fine here. Quiet and well..."

"I understand. I thank you for staying with him so we could be here at the meeting. Germany said to tell you he has everything that is being discussed written down for you."

"Oh yeah, reading up on boring stuff. You can tell my little broha I said thanks, but the awesome Prussia doesn't need to read his boring report."

"I will." Tino chuckled. "So, has anything changed? With Sealand? I know we have only been gone two days. But its been three weeks."

The albino frowned, he glanced at the comatose fort. Wishing he could report something, wishing that maybe there was some sort of sign that the boy was getting over what ever had caused his sudden illness. Sighing Prussia scratched the back of his neck.

"No, nothings changed. The Doc came in and said that he is still stable and doesn't looking like anything is happening with his heart. But that it could just be because he isn't… ya know...Active."

"I had a feeling. Well thank you again. Let us know if they say anything else."

After their farewells, Gilbert flopped down in the chair next to the bed. The next seventy-two hours were going to be long and boring if the kid didn't show any signs of life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters. Also, this is fake so if history doesn't match completely I am sorry, I am doing as much as my research will allow.**

 **Note: Thank you all for being so patient with me, I am sorry this chapter is so short. But I finally found my old written chapters and can finally type them out. Also sorry for the grammatical errors, I just now confirmed with someone to beta read my stuff. Thanks again Y'all!**

Chapter 7 -_-_-_- Lost -_-_-_-_-

2 months.

Peter had been here for two months and He was no closer to finding a way home. Nor was Norway able to find out why magic seemed to be collected around his heart. Sighing he threw his arms behind his head as he walked along the large hallways of Denmark's castle. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the progress he had made in the training field tho. After going through a bunch of different weapons, except an ax much to Denmark's entertainment, Norway had him try archery. Sealand himself was rather impressed with his ability with a bow.

"Hey, Sealand!"

The blond turned to see Finland running up to him. Breathing heavily, the Finnish boy braced himself on his knees, looking up at Sealand with worried eyes.

"Have you seen Islanti?"

Peter shook his head, wondering why Finland looked so worried. Even being a kid himself, he couldn't help but feel more grown up in comparison to the young Island. Iceland had a habit of running and hiding, something he heard the young boy had done a good bit back in his own home.

"I haven't, but I can help you look. Have you asked Danmark?"

"I have, but he hadn't seen him either. Neither has Ruotsi nor Norja, and they have started the searching also. I am about to begin searching the nearby woods."

Sealand nodded and left to get his bow before joining Finland outside the castle walls. Peter had learned that in this world you had to keep a weapon on you at all times if you weren't in the castle, a mistake he never really wanted to make and learn from. The two younger nations had started out to the lake they went to every so often. Sadly there yielded nothing, nor did the trail toward the town where they had to meet up with Denmark. The Danish teen had a scowl on his face the whole time, tho in his eyes you could see the worry that resided there.

Hours of searching with no sign of the little nation, Danmark had sent scouts out further to find anything of the young boy. Fear, worry and agitation were winning over calm and focused minds. Peter decided to travel south of the lake and see if he could find anything that might lead them to something.

Peter sighed as once more his search came up empty. Nothing at the lake, nothing beyond it and nothing between. He looked south, something in his gut told him to head that way. He couldn't tho, Denmark had told him to never go south, the south was Germany. And even tho Peter was really good friends with Germany and Prussia back in his time, Norway and Denmark said they were in constant skirmishes with the Germanic people in this one.

Sealand stopped short when he heard a low muffled whimper.

"Hello? Emil?"

Peter continued toward the lake, slowly removing his bow from his shoulder. He stayed quiet for a moment to listen for the sound.

There.

Down toward the lake, he was sure that's where the sound was coming from, creeping around trees just to be safe the young fort made his way toward the sound.

"Peter?"

The small, tear-filled question brought Sealand from his hiding place. There, hidden in some exposed roots of a large tree, was the silver-haired Island.

"Emil! Are you o..."

"Shhh!"

Peter stopped short at the younger boys terrified eyes and bruised cheek. Quickly sliding into the hiding spot Peter felt fear claw at him. What could be out here? Huddling next to the boy, Peter talked in hushed tones.

"What's out here?"

"Pyska Hermann."

Peter stiffened, German soldiers? they shouldn't be this far north?

"Island we have to get out of here."

"But they might still be here."

"If we don't leave we could be caught. Come on, Danmark can help us if we make it far enough."

Sealand helped pull the younger boy from the roots and started to pull him, as quickly as he could, back toward the castle. They made it twenty feet when the unmistakable sound of German dialect sounded in front of them. Hiding behind a large tree Peter looked ahead.

"Wie kann das Kind aus den Augen verlieren?"

"Es ist meine schuld. Das kind war schnell."

Fear seized the young forts chest. He looked down at Iceland and put his fingers to his mouth in a shushing motion. He had to get back to the castle. Sweden was out taking his turn patrolling the castle walls, so if Peter could just make it close enough to call the stoic teen they would be safe. Sealand slowly pulled Emil with him around other trees, trying hard to keep his footsteps from making to much noise.

Sadly his well-thought plan didn't work well.

"Da ist er!"

"Run!"

Peter screamed, and dragged Iceland with him. He knew he wouldn't be able to outrun two full-grown men, but to save Emil, Peter knew he had to try.

All too soon the Germans caught them. Peter felt the collar of his shirt pulled back, along with the small hand pulled from his. With a yelp, Sealand was flung back.

"Would you look at this. It seems we also caught a little English brat."

Sealand grasped at his throat where his shirt collar choked him, he looked up with wide eyes. The brawny man who had grabbed him knelt down to glare, while the other soldier held a crying Iceland by his arm.

"What are you doing in Danemark?"

Fear kept Peter from answering, he had to think of a way to get out of here, he had to rescue Iceland at the same time. His bow! The German hadn't taken his bow if he could just find a way to...

A sudden slap to his face brought him out of his thoughts.

"Answer me, English boy?"

"I am a traveler." Peter quietly answered.

"A traveler?"

The two soldiers laughed. The larger one stood and turned to his comrade, slapping the smaller germans soldier, trading words Peter didn't follow. With speed he didn't know he possessed, Sealand pulled his bow from around his shoulders and drew an arrow. A growl sounding yell echoed across the lake and woods. Sealand loosed another arrow at the other German. the adrenaline was taking over, and Peter found himself grabbing for Emil and trying to run.

"Mathias! Lukas!"

Peter was driven by fear and instinct, but he knew he would be no match against the German soldiers, so he ran. Ran as fast as he could.

"Mama! Papa! Please help!"

Tears were starting to cloud his eyes and Sealand stumbled. Iceland cried out as they hit the ground. He couldn't do this, Peter couldn't do this. He stood up and pulled the younger nation with him, but his feet didn't want to work.

Running feet sounded behind them, and they were getting closer. Peters' head was pounding, but he called out again.

"Help! Please help!"

A sharp pain erupted in Sealands shoulder, he cried out and fell to the ground. Despite the pain, Peter pulled the younger nation to him in an attempt to protect him. Looking up with wide eyes, Peter prepared for the soldiers to attack once again. Suddenly an ax whizzed past them and into the chest of the smaller German. Denmark!

Peter watched as the Danish man gave a war cry and pulled his ax from the fallen man. Facing down the other, the sounds of clashing metal was drowned out and comforting hands picked him up. Peter looked up to see Swedens hard concentrated face, a bit of concern hidden in his eyes. Smiling as his world started to black out, Sealand sighed.

"Papa."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Characters, The hospital and acts of the doctors are to the best of my knowledge. I am also from America so I am not sure how Swedish hospitals work.**

 **Warning: There is very mild Homophobia in this.**

 **Note: So here we are. My heavens, this should not be taking me this long to be posting. I have been working on my other story as well. Also, we are getting close to the end! Sealand will be waking up soon! (or will he?... Hmmm...)**

Chapter 8 .-.-.-.-.-.-.- A way home? -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sweden held the small Maltese puppy close to his chest as he walked into the ICU room. Hanatamago wiggled as she saw her little owner. Things have not changed in the last 2 months, the young fort had made no progress, nor did he get worse.

The schedule the parents have fallen into kept someone here at least five days out of the week. Norway had insisted they still spent time together and have a break from the hospital walls.

Setting the puppy down on the bed, Sweden walked over to the sleeping man in the reclining chair nearby. Finland had papers strewn across his outstretched legs, some on the floor where his shifting made them fall. Oh, Sweden loved this man, his wife was so cute.

I knelt next to the chair and picked up the papers, before lightly shaking the prone man.

"F'nland. F'nland, t'me t' get up."

A soft groan of displeasure escaped the smaller man's lips, right before his eyes slowly cracked open. Question covered purple eyes before clarity and embarrassment hit. Sitting up quickly, Tino looked around the room before settling his gaze on Sweden. He relaxed some and grabbed the papers in the taller man's hand.

"Sorry Ber, I guess I dozed off for a moment."

" 'ts alr'ght, y' need a bre'k."

A whining noise sounded from the bed, the two turned to see Hana licking Peters' face, another desperate whine made the air thick. They walked over and removed Hana from the boy's chest. Suddenly beeping from the monitors sounded, and for the first time in months, Peters face shifted.

Sweden found himself holding his breath, hoping and praying that this was a good sign, meaning his son was gonna wake up. The minutes passed and the beeping only got faster and the numbers on the monitor blinked red.

Fear gripped his heart and he realized that the beeping was a warning, calling the nurses or doctors to the room. Something was happening and it wasn't good.

Nurses suddenly came running into the room, Sweden pulled Finland to the corner to stay out of the way so they wouldn't be kicked from the room. His mind was a blur, he couldn't hear what the nurses were saying anymore, he only picked up a few. Hana began to struggle in Finland's arms and she barked in desperation.

It seems as soon as the whole thing started it ended. Peter was stable again and the monitor no longer beeped. The only thing different was, for but a moment, his son started to wake up. The doctor turned to the parents, noticing the barking to let him know they were in the room the entire time. Walking up, the doctor nodded to them both, he spoke carefully to make sure Mr. Tino was able to understand his Swedish.

"Gentlemen. It seems your son had a sudden rush of adrenaline. Something we weren't sure about was whether your son's mind was still active, even while he sleeps. It appears that his mind is still very actively dreaming in a sense and his body is reacting to it."

It didn't seem too far fetched but it made them wonder what on earth their son was dreaming and what had happened that would cause such a reaction. Something that brought him close to waking up but not quite enough.

"We are going to be keeping a closer eye on him, a rush like that is not good for his heart and may cause more problems."

After a few other passed words the doctor left them, Finland settling himself next to Sealand. Placing Hana back on the bed, she curled up between the boys head and shoulder.

"Sve, I don't know if I'm happy about the news or not. Happy to know he is still there but scared to know he is trapped in his mind. I'm ready to have our son back Sverige. I feel like I am forgetting little things like his laugh, his mannerisms, his touch... His hugs...His smile."

He broke at that point, Tino wasn't sure why he was crying again. It had been a whole month since he was like this. But after the scare today he started to doubt, doubt things he was sure of. He didn't want to go back to how life was before Peter. Sure they were happy, and he loved his Husband and the life they shared. But Peter had added to it, and to have to go on without that added happiness was starting to hurt more than any battle he had ever fought in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peter slowly opened his eyes and groaned. A cold cloth touched his forehead, he tried to focus his eyes to see who it was. But all he got was a blurry image on someone with blond hair and violet eyes looking down at him.

"Mama?"

"I'm glad you are waking up. It's me tho, Sealand, Suomi. It has been a few hours, we were getting worried."

Peter tried to sit up, gasping in pain as he did as fire shot down his arm and ribs.

"Try not to move too fast, you had a knife in your shoulder and it did a bit of damage when you fell."

Laying back down on the pillow, he didn't try to hide the tears forming in his eyes from the pain. Everything on his left side hurt, and the bandage helped a bit also pulled and pressed on his injury when he moved. Everything that had happened in the woods came back to the forefront of his mind.

"Is Island ok?"

Finland chuckled and rewet the cloth before wiping Peters cheek clear of dirt that was missed.

"Yes, he is fine. He is with Norja now, he bounces back pretty fast. He had a rough childhood before he came to us."

A sad smile passed over the Finish man and he watched pain cross over the younger boy.

"You saved him. Even tho he is not your brother, you protected him and was willing to die for him."

The large door to Sealands room creaked open, Finland looked up and nodded to Norway who seemed hesitant to enter the room. Norway looked behind him then pushed Iceland into the room.

"Is Sea alive?"

The quiet question had a little laugh slip between Peters' lips.

"Yeah Island. I am alive. I am just glad you are ok."

"Did you go home?"

Three sets of eyes turn to the large Island. Peter watched with curiosity as Emil walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, Lukas following behind him. They waited in stunned silence for the younger boy to explain what he meant. Did he go home? Oh, how Peter wished he could go home but in all his time here, they still had no way of figuring out how he ended up there in the first place.

"Did you go home?"

Iceland asked again.

"What do you mean? I never left to go home, I went out to the lake to find you Island."

"When Sveirge was carrying you home from the lake after the Danmark killed the bad men. You left didn't you?"

The question made no sense to Sealand. Did he die at some point or something? Finland hadn't said anything about something like that. But now that he was thinking about it. The last thing he did in his world was pass out, would if passing out here brought him home? No. there was no way that was the answer. Or... maybe?

"Island you shouldn't speak so harshly." Norway patted his brothers head "Sealand did not pass on to Valhalla. He only passed out, something people do when they are hurt and their body just wants to sleep. Come, you have seen him. Let's let him rest and maybe we can see him tomorrow after your meal."

Peter watched the two leave. His mind turning and question running around. He thinks maybe Iceland is onto something, with the magic around his heart like Norway said there was then maybe the magic is the key for sure! A cool cloth pulled him from his exciting thoughts.

"Does Islanti have your mind thinking of your home now?"

Peter looked at Finland, and thoughts of his Dads now seeped into his mind. The purple eyes looking down at him were still the eyes of Mama. Yeah, he was thinking of home. Tear pooled in his eyes as homesickness gripped his chest. Causing a pain worse than his stab wound to wrack his chest as sobs escaped him.

"Home."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finland sighed as he looked at the hospital bed with gray bars and white sheets, it was becoming an annoying site to see almost every day. Lifting his eyes to the once wild child laying on said cursed site was another matter altogether. Tubs running out of his son body, these tubs seemed to him like chains holding the child to the bed, but those chains were keeping his son alive.

Tino couldn't help but let another sigh fill the quiet room, oh what he would do to have his son smile up at him, to run into his arms after a few days back in his country calling out Mama. A small smile broke across his features, that name used to make him cringe. He was a man, after all, he should be called Dad or something, Berwald got to be called Papa. Why couldn't he? But almost two years after adopting the young micronation, Tino overheard a conversation Peter had with one of his human friends.

 _"I can_ to _have two dads! There is no reason why I cant. Papa and Mama are the best dads in the world!"_

 _Peter crossed his arms as if to make a point. The other child crossed his arms in retaliation._

 _"If you have two dads you don't get to call one Mama, that's for moms only and he's not a girl!"_

 _Peter looked at the other child almost confused._

 _"But he is my mom, a mom is just someone who cares about you. Someone who helps you get better when you're sick, who holds you when you're hurt and make everything better, and someone who is always there for you. A mom is a teacher, a helper, and your own doctor. Tino is all those things to me, Papa is fun and he loves me just as much be he fits a dads part more. He teaches me life lessons, he is the one who does more of the disciplining._

 _Sure other peoples parents are different and have their own way of being a mom and dad. But this is how I see my dads and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. Papa and Mama love me and it doesn't matter that they are both boys and even if Tino isn't a girl,_ He _is my Mama."_

After hearing what Peter had to say that day, Finland held that Mama title proudly. Sealand still saw him as a man but with the heart of a true mother. Looking at the bed, what use is the title now if his son never woke up. Nations cant really die the way humans do but can micronations? Could they come back after something like this? He wasn't sure a nation could come back after something happens to them, well maybe. Didn't Poland?

Here was Sealand, half dead in a hospital, his heart giving up and ceasing to work the way it should. For almost 3 months.

Finland brushed some of Peters' hair back, it was getting long starting to reach his closed eyes. Peters eyes where an amazing color, if he remembered. Ever changing like the sea. Blue when he was happy, greenish when he was thinking hard and curious, and gray when he was upset or angry. Oh, he wanted to see those eyes again, but Tino knew this wasn't gonna happen, not so long as the only thing breathing life into Sealands lungs were man-made tubs helping him breathe.

Walking to the other side of the room, he grabbed the chair and pushed it next to the bed. He hadn't talked to Peter in a week when his doubt was at its highest. With others around, he would encourage them that the steel fort would wake again before they even knew it.

" I know your still sleeping Sealand, but I think its time for you to go ahead and wake up. You're a strong country, you can heal from this I know you can. You have to come back so we can be a family again. "

He let out a little laugh.

"Your Papa has gone back to being scary sometimes."

Tino gasped. Did Peter just grip his hand?

"What? Can you not imagine Berwald being scary?"

Another light squeeze that Tino now knew he didn't imagine, his heat gave a little leap. It was the first real sign of life in almost three months!

"Well your Papa use to be, he was a very scary Viking. After that age passed, he seemed like he didn't know how not to be fierce." he laughed again

"I bet if they had to be Vikings again Berwald could fit right in. What do you think?"

" 'd think y'd be right."

Turing quickly around, Tino saw his Swedish Viking walking into the room with a tray of food. Unable to keep in his excitement Finland jumped up and grabbed the tray of food, setting it aside.

"Ruotsi! Peter gripped my hand!"

Sweden frowned as the trays were taking from him and he was pushed toward the bed. He grabbed the pale boys hand and waited while his wife spoke to their son as if he wasn't in a coma.

"Peter, can you show Papa? Please? Grip his hand like you did Mamas a moment ago."

Berwald waited with silent hope that Tino was telling the truth and that he wasn't in another low from the doubt. But then there it was. Small, weak, but there. A rare smile broke across his features. This moment was all he needed to rekindle the hope that was slowly fading. Leaning down to kiss his little nations face, Berwald couldn't help the little tear that fell.

"Good to h've y' coming back son."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor the characters. Everything in this is not historically accurate, nor is this medical stuff accurate, but I am trying. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Note: Thank you guys so much for being patient with me on this story, I know there have been some gaps for uploading each chapter. I actually started to lose interest in finishing this story cause I wasn't sure if people were enjoying it. But the reviews you guys leave are really helping me want to finish this. There are only a few chapters left so hang in there!**

Chapter 9 -.-.-.-. A Cure? -.-.-.-.-

Sealand sat in one of the great rooms with Norway as the older boy looked through his books of magic.

"So what time is the feast tonight, I'm hungry."

The question only got him a glare from over the top of the book. Of course, Norway wouldn't answer his question, but he was hungry and was really, really ready to eat. The smells coming from the kitchen were so amazing and made him wish time went a little faster.

"What do you think we are gonna eat?"

Once more the question was ignored. Groaning rather loudly in hopes they get a word out of the older kingdom. He groaned again, even louder adding flopping in the chair for added effects.

"You keep that up and you're going to hurt your shoulder again."

Jerking upward at the response, his shoulder decided to make Norway's point by sending a sudden pain down his arm. After almost a month you would think it would have been completely better. But Finland had said damage was done even after the initial stab. Healing was taking way to long for Peter. When he was finally able to be out of bed he took off to go play with Iceland. Causing more problems as he overdid it. Which he had gotten a hard glare from Sweden, reminding him of how his Papa would look at him when he was naughty.

Denmark thankfully wasn't so hard on him, sure he had encouraged Sealand to take it easier, he still played with him. Sighing, Sealand hopped off the chair and wandered down the halls toward the dining room. Servants and maids were preparing everything for the dinner tonight, all just giving him simple nods and smiles as they kept working.

"Y' shouldn't be in h're."

Peter couldn't help but let out a little yelp as he turned around and looked at Sweden who somehow appeared behind him.

"Oh! Sverige, I.. uh.. I was just coming to see how the preparations were coming along. "

The look in the taller blond told Peter that he did not believe him. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Peter turned back to the door.

"I'll leave. But I am just so hungry!"

"Sealand."

Seland turned preparing himself for the sweds glare of disapproval, but when he did turn he was surprised to see a pastry in the taller teens hand. Confused Peter looked up at Sweden and saw that he had two pastries. One being offered and the other in Sweden's mouth.

"Me too."

Peter couldn't help but laugh as he took the pastry. They both walked toward the corner of the room as they ate their stolen treats.

"So, Sverige what is this feast for anyway?"

"The day we c'me tog'ther."

"So, your union day?"

Sweden nodded, but there was something in the older man eyes that almost looked hostile. But as soon as the look appeared it was gone and he looked down at Peter. Though his lips never really curled up, there was a smile in his eyes.

"G't more?"

Peter shoved the rest of his treat in his mouth then jumped up with a nod.

"Yesh!"

Sweden couldn't help but let a small smile curl his lips as he looked at Peter. The boys full mouth distorted not only his words but also gave him an odd smile. Berwald never did well with children around their village or even back in his home county. But Peter seemed to be able to look past his expressive face and see him as a person. He leads Peter toward the kitchen where they could steal more treat without being seen.

.-.-.-.-. Jump-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night the six of them sat at the large table enjoying the different assortments of food listening to Denmark tell another tale of their old days before the kingdom came together. Sealand sat next to Finland as the two swapped amused glances at Denmarks made wild gestures to emphasize his story.

"Then out of nowhere, here comes England. Thinking his great ships were enough to take us out. We sent our ships about, making him think we were gonna run, then we send our ship to start circling preparing to..."

"That's not how Britain tells it."

All eyes turn to Sealand.

"He said you guys did run. But that he was low on supplies and chose not to chase after you."

Denmark looked angry.

"We didn't run! That bastard is lying! Why would our fleets run from the pathetic navy of Britain!"

He slammed the table causing the dishes to shake. Peter didn't know why, but he felt offended after all. He was once apart of Britains Military forces, and it felt as tho Denmark was insulting him as well.

"Hey! Britain may be a jerk but he had one of the best navy the world had ever seen! He claimed many colonies and had an empire where the sun never set! He made amazing forts that held off the Germans too!"

"There is nothing great about Britain! He is just a coward hiding behind numbers. HE is just a small Island who is trying to compensate for its size by roaming the world taking over other places far from their home."

"Britain is great! I am proof of that! I am Fort Rough, a sea fort built to defend my motherland! I fought the Germans and kept them from taking England. Their navy and airforce played a major part in the war and even back then they took out the Spanish Armada!"

"Peter please don't..."

"No Finland! I am not gonna sit here and let him insult my brother like that!"

"Well your not Britains brother anymore. You are mine. When you came into Danmark you became apart of Danmark. You are no longer apart of Britains 'empire' anymore. You are in the kingdom of Danmark!"

"No, I'm not! I am my own country! I am the Principality of Sealand and no one is going to take that away from me! No one! You don't even have the right to claim what is not yours, your barely holding on to your 'kingdom' as it is!"

Before he knew what was happening Denmark came around the table and tackled Sealand to the ground. The hand around his neck was suffocating, but thanks to Denmark teaching him self-defense over the last couple of months he quickly pitched Denmark's weight. Peter knew he couldn't win in a fight against Mathias, nor could he outrun him. There were scrapping of chairs and it sounded as tho someone called his name.

But it was no use, Denmark corrected himself and threw a punch across Peters' face. Before another punch could be thrown, Denmark was pulled back from Sealand. The Dane spew curses and threats to whoever was holding him. But Sweden ignored him, taking him to the other end of the room. Norway and Finland came over to help Peter up.

"Sealand! That was a rude thing to say! How could you?"

"He had no right!"

"Neither did you."

Norway stood in front of the young nation. Tilting his head to the side to look at the growing bruise.

"Danmark is our Kingdom, you do not have the right to insult him like that. He is a strong leader to us. I am not saying what he said was right either. But you are young. We have been through many battles, many on the seas against Britain."

Norway's face remained emotionless, though his voice carried enough to make up for it. His voice gave way to years before that held hurt and victory, but understanding to the boy in front of him. Being cornered was never an easy thing for a nation, even if the leaders of that nation came to it under peaceful ways.

"Take Sealand to his room, I will care for Danmark."

Finland nodded and escorted Peter out of the dining hall toward the rooms.

"You are going to have to apologize to him Sealand."

"Why should I? He was the one being mean and talking bad about my brother."

"Because that is not how you talk to a country nor someone who has been so nice to you. Think about it Sealand. Taska has been generous to you. He gave you a home, he defended you when the Saksalaiset hurt you and Islanti. Not only that, but he helped teach you how to fight, defend yourself and even ride horses. He has done much for you. So you will have to apologize, not for standing up for yourself or even your brother. But for what you said to him, being a leader of many kingdoms is not easy for just one nation."

Peter searched the violet eyes and saw the bit of hurt in his eyes. Finland was right. He knew this. He did need to apologize to Denmark, he should have never used his knowledge of the future to affect his actions now.

Suddenly everything seemed too much, and darkness overtook his sight.

Sealand Fainted.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Denmark put his arms behind his head as he waited for the elevator door to open. He was two days into his week stay here at the hospital in Sweden and he was bored out of his mind. Norway would stay with him sometimes but he had an important meeting in his country he had to be home for, so here he was all by himself with his little buddy. If only said little buddy would wake up and at least talk to him.

Stepping onto the elevator he saw a little boy standing there with his mother. He reminded Denmark of Sealand at that moment, he couldn't help but smile. He gave his biggest smile and waved at the pair, the boy smiling up at him and gave him a wave back.

"Hello, sir, which floor do you need?" The boys Swedish sounded much like Finland when he was younger.

"Pediatric ICU floor please. I think its floor 4. " He laughed and scratched his head.

The child bounced forward and pressed the floor button before going back to his mother's side.

"My brother is on that floor too! Is your son on that floor?"

"No, not my kid. My nephew tho, I come and stay with him sometimes so that his daddy can have a break."

The mother of the child nodded in understanding but didn't interrupt. The door open and the pair walked onto the floor and paused.

"Do you want to come to see my brother?" he turned to his mother "Can he come see Liam? Please, Momma, Please!"

The pleading eyes got bigger as he looked between his mother and Denmark. Mathias glanced at the mother and shrugged his shoulders.

"Only if your Mom is ok with it. But if she says no, you can't be upset. The doctors do have rules about people visiting."

The mother sighed and nodded her head, where the boy promptly cheered and grabbed Denmark's hand. Leading him down the hall, opposite of Peter.

"My name is William, and I come and see my brother every weekend, but today is special cause I didn't have to go to school. He had been here for a long time. Has your nephew been here for a long time too?"

"He has, longer than we thought he would be. But he is a strong kid and will get better soon."

"My brother's brain is hurt that's why he is here, but Momma said he will get better soon."

Denmark glanced at the mother, who gave him a sad smile telling him they were holding onto hope and believing her son would get better. Once they made it to the room the nurse informed them that Denmark was not allowed inside so they looked through the glass window into the room. The child on the bed was much like Sealand, tubes, and wire surrounding his body, machines keeping the child alive. It made Peter seem less like a nation and more like a human. Which if he was being honest was a scary thought.

He continued to listen to the boy's stories and engage in conversation until the Mother and child were granted to enter the room. Denmark waved goodbye, giving encouraging words to the mother and an offer of company if they ever wanted it. He walked back toward Sealands room deep in thought.

"Mathias?"

Startled from his wondering thoughts the Dane looked ahead to the familiar voice.

"Lukas!"

Denmark jumped forward and embraced the shorter nation leaning close for a kiss.

"I didn't think you were gonna come this week?"

"My Bosses husband got sick so she put the meetings off til next week. What where are you doing that way?"

Norway accepted the small kiss before turning and walking toward Peters room.

"Oh! I met this cute kid and his mom. They were here visiting her son, his brother while he is stuck in the ICU."

Norway was surprised to see Denmarks face lose his smile and look almost.

"That kid, Liam, is in here for a brain tumor gone really bad. He is laying there just like Sea is, and it almost seems as tho Peter is more human than he is a nation. It's a sobering thought really."

Norway nodded.

They both paused just shy of Peters room, staring at the group of doctors in the room gathered around the boy. They tensed, they didn't hear any alarms go off not did they see the doctors run around. It wasn't until they heard one of the nurses laugh and set something aside on a machine did the relax some. Denmark took a few steps forward, with all intent to find out what was going on with Sealand when all of the staff came walking out. The doctor stopped in front of them with a surprised smile.

"Gentlemen. I wasn't sure if you would be here or not."

"Just got distracted." Mathias gave him a sheepish smile. "What is going on?"

"Well, it seems young Mr. Kirkland is finally on the mend. He was taken off the vent today and is breathing on his own. I had contacted Mr. Väinämöinen to let him know and get permission. I am also happy to say, that the boy has momentarily woken up, I don't think he was truly conscious but he did open his eyes."

"He woke up?!"

Unable to contain himself Denmark hugged Norway then grabbed his hand dragging him into the room, the doctor chuckling behind them.

Lukas would have to admit that after months of coming and staying with the child, he was very happy to see the trachea tube removed and to see the rise and fall of Peters chest of his own doing without the help.

"CAn you believe it Nor! Little Sea is getting better, he could wake up any day now!"

"It will take some time for him to get better and completely wake up. Even when he does wake he will have to go through..."

"Come on Nor, can't you just look at it and be happy about it. "

Denmark couldn't help but laugh at his friend and lover. He knew Norway was right, even if Peter were to wake in the next hour the boy still had some days even weeks to recover before he could even go home. But Mathias knew Tino and Berwald were so ready to have their boy back, cause by god he was ready to have his little buddy back.

Back to normal?

"Hey, Nor. You think Peter is still gonna have fainting spells after this?"

The sudden seriousness of the question grabbed Lukas full attention.

That was the true question. Would Peter still suffer from fainting after his recovery? Or would he have healed from it? Being a micronation there was simply no telling, but if he were to look at it from human eyes, nothing would change.

"I am not sure. We will just have to wait and find out."

The Norwegian stepped closer and laid a hand on the boy's chest, choosing to focus on the small miracles that they have now. Taking in the feeling of the boy's breath with each rise and fall of his chest, he wanted to believe Peter would be back to normal. His eyes widen. There was a strange energy pooling at the center of Norway's palm. Placing his hand directly over Peters' heart Norway focused, this energy... it seemed. Familiar.

"This is magic."

Denmark stepped forward.

"What?"

"There is magical energy emanating from Peter. I did not think he was capable of magic. Perhaps this is why..."

Norway stepped away from Peter and quickly stepped into the corner of the room practically ripping his phone out of his pocket. His fingers flew over the keypad, then he stood rigid until the call was answered.

"Bonjour, This is Bonnefoy, Kirkland is unavailable at this..."

"I must speak to England, its Norway."

"Norway? He cants come to the teleph..."

"I must speak with him. I think I have found a way to cure Peters heart condition."

"...I will get him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters. The medical stuff in this has been stretched to almost not possible. But he is a nation so medical stuff is different.**

 **Trigger warning: There is character death in this, as well as scenes that some may find a bit gory(ish), talks of battle and killing.**

 **Note: I do not know any sort of magic anything, but this is how I wanted it to go. Thank you guys for being understanding and reading this. There is only one more chapter after this. Maybe two, not sure. Also this chapter will bounce between worlds so be prepared for it.**

 **Also please leave reviews if ya can, they really do help writers like me know if what we are writing is good or even being read. It also helps us improve our writing when we get constructive criticism. Thank you all again!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 -.-.-.-.-.-.- Did I help? -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sealand rubbed his eyes, trying to let the world come back into focus. What a weird dream, a white room with different colors walking around him. He couldn't say the place was familiar but something about it struck a nerve as somewhere he is supposed to be.

Getting up from the bed he didn't remember getting into, Peter dressed and left the room. Memories of the night before had him walking toward the dining hall, hoping that Danmark would be there. He messed up last night, he knew that.

Oh, how he wanted to pretend nothing happen last night and move on, or just hide in his room and not see any of them again. Taking a deep breath he walking into the room, glancing around he only saw Danmark seated at the table. The older man looked up, a scowl crossed his features before he went back to eating his food.

"Danmark, may I join you?"

All Peter got was a nod, but he would take it. Shyly he took the seat he normally sits in for meals. The silence was almost deafening. How did he go about saying sorry for how he spoke to Danmark? This was nothing like apologizing to his Papa for misbehavior.

"Um, Danmark. I...I uh..."

"We are going riding, get your cloak once you are done eating."

Peter just nodded, he knew a lecture was coming. In the months being here, he had started to feel rather grown up, but now he felt like a naughty little twelve-year-old child. So they both ate quietly, letting the moment for talking wait.

After their meal, and addressing the others about their ride, Denmark took Sealand to the stables, but instead of helping the younger nation get his saddle he just grabbed his.

"Youll ride with me. Lead my mare outside."

Peter just nodded, leaving to get the rather large horse from the stall. Trying not the let the bit of fear stop him from disappointing Danmark again. The Horse saw Sealand walk toward her, she started to paw at the gate. She snorted, seeming a bit agitated.

"Um, Mathias, she won't let me get her."

The taller teen walked over and rubbed the horse's nose, that seemed to calm her. But just enough, Denmark still pulled her out and brought her to get hitched up. Sealand stood out of the way as he watched Mathias saddle the horse.

"Danmark, I want to apologize for last night. What I said was really mean, even if what you said was also mean. I don't have the history of war like you do. I just..."

"Sealand."

Denmark spoke so softly that Peter almost didn't hear.

"You are not the only one who forgets. Sometimes I only see my history or the history of my brothers. And you fit in so well here, it didn't feel like you only came to us months ago. It felt like you have always been our brother. I forgot that you are from England's seas that he is your brother first. And I am Sorry."

Mathias turned to face Peter. A small smile on his face.

"I am sorry I said those things to you, and I also accept your apology. We are family, and not even death can take that away."

Sealand ran up to Denmark and hugged him tightly, he was family. In this time and in the other. He knew now that he belongs with the Nordics, that they were his family no matter what. Throughout the troubles with his heart, through the fainting spells, through the fear of not knowing if he would ever not feel like a burden, then even now through everything that has happened in this time.

He was family.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You are right. I cannot believe this."

England stepped back from the hospital bed, his hand retracting from Sealand chest. Romania and Norway stood behind him, the two looking through a stack of books Norway had brought from his home.

"I believe that the collection of magic could be causing strain on his heart. If he would have been taught how to use magic he would have been able to keep it flowing instead of collecting."

"I didn't even know he possessed magic!"

"Think about it, England," Romania began never once looking up from his book. "Micronations arent like regular nations, they weren't already existing. They were created. Split from the nation, instead of just found and added to the country. So Sealand is a piece of you, so it makes sense that he would get some of your magic."

England sighed, he never really thought about micronations that way. They really were just parts of their mother nation.

"So how do we get the magic to flow from his heart without him being awake?"

Norway looked up from his book.

"That is why I called you two here. I would not have bothered if I knew how to do it. Also, if it weren't something as fragile as a heart I would have tried what I know."

Englands face deadpanned. Of course, if any of them did know there wouldn't be any need for the three of them to be in Peters room, much to the annoyance of the nurses.

So they all searched, looking through ancient books and newer less accurate books for anything. Most of the books helped explain how to help a willing and conscious person to move energy. It was rather frustrating, they spent hours researching and even once or twice testing things that sounded maybe close. Thankfully Sealand heart monitor helped them to see if there were any negative effects.

This is how Sweden and Finland found them. They had been informed by Norway about his suspicions and how he was bringing others in to help. Tho the two fathers knew nothing about magic nor did they really believe in it. But at this point, they were willing to let the three try, if it meant their child would wake up and be normal.

"I take it there hasn't been much luck?"

Finland said it sympathetically as he handed them coffees. Sweden handed England a tea, sipping his own cup of tea leaving coffee to the others.

"None, this is just becoming one big kerfuffle."

"If you would stop assuming his magic is exactly like yours, we may have made some progress."

Norway snapped at England, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Finland smiled and encouraged Lukas to drink the coffee, knowing it would calm his nerves, the Nordics knew the Norwegian was a different person without it.

"Perhaps a break would do you three some good, why don't you go and get some fresh air."

Reluctantly England stepped away only encouraged by Romania who was more than excited to get out of the ever-shrinking room. One the two were out of the room Lukas seemed to relax a bit. He sat down in the furthest chair and tipped his head back with his eyes closed.

"As much as I need the help, relying on those two has proven to straining."

"I underst'nd your need to f'nd a w'y to help. But you c'nt stress yourself 'n the prosses."

"I understand this."

Sweden shook his head and moved to sit on the bed next to Sealand, holding the boy's hand while he watched Finland and Norway chat. Berwald had started making it a habit to hold his son's hand when they arrived, in hope that he would get more proof his son was gonna wake up, or even to be right there if he did. Sweden watched as Norway tried to explain to Finland about his suspicion about their son's condition. Secretly the swede hoped that it really was some kind of magic and that it could be easily cured as they claim. He was ready for life to go back to the way it was.

He smiled to himself, if anything from this whole thing was learned, most of the nations with micronation started to appreciate their small actions a little more. With the knowledge that they aren't as immortal like the rest of the nations, the micronations were not overlooked as often. Life still happened and they are, in the end, only micro nations, but they have been accepted by those who didn't have any.

As if hearing Swedens thoughts, Sealands hand twitched beneath his.

"Lukas 'nd your br'ther 're gonna find a w'y to g't you b'tter."

Berwald whispered so he didn't interrupt the other two Nordics as they conversed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Finland! Hurry please!"

Peter ducked behind the horse, its dead body not giving much cover from the arrows being loosed his way. The sound of swords clanging together, the hollers of charging and dying men, every sound sent fear racing through Sealands heart. He once wondered what it would have been like to have a history with victories in wars, noble acts in battle, or even be a major ally in a great battle. His innocent mind thought it would have been so much fun.

Now he wished he could be back home just listening to the stories. He never knew there was so much fear, so much noise, so much silence. He could swear his heart was beating in his ears.

"Danmark! I don't think I can..."

"Keep your head down! Finland is on his way." Denmark turned toward where the Finnish man was making his way down the hill with Norge.

"B'hind you!"

Denmark looked behind him, a soldier came running toward him with a broad sword swinging down from the man's shoulder. Shifting his ax upward to block the sword with the handle, swiftly climbing to his feet, Mathias used the man's momentum and tripped the soldier forward. Bringing his ax down into the men back, the sound of squelching blood made Sealands stomach turn. Ducking back down, Peter with shaking hands placed an arrow in his bow.

"Come on Sea, you can do it. You have to help them." He whispered to himself.

Before he stood back up, he took a moment to look around the field where this bloody massacre was taking place. Only a mear two weeks ago he and Denmark were riding through these fields and woods, laughing, playing, and just enjoying the day. Then they got word of an army just outside the borders of Denmark, and they had a mere week and a half to gather men and prepare for battle. The house had been strained and busy. Denmarks and Sweden's bosses had met and conversed battle plans and strategies. Norway's boss had also shown up, providing what he could.

Iceland had clung to Sealand during this time since the older nations were busy with preparations. Peter had tried to distract the young island with games and stories, which had helped in the early days, but as the battle drew closer it was harder and harder to focus on fun. In that time Peter also had to train more himself, he was deemed old enough by Swedens leader to assist in the fighting. Much to the displeasure of the personification.

Taking a deep breath, Sealand stood and loosed an arrow toward the first enemy he saw. He never watched, not wanting to know if he killed anyone or not, Peter decided to stay ignorant. He would aim, loose then turn away. He continued to repeat this process til Finland was beside him, giving him a new round of arrows.

"Pysy vahvana."

Finland pressed his forehead to Sealand reassuringly as he whispered the small phrase. Then he was off into the field swinging his sword to the men just to the left of where Sweden and Denmark where.

"I'm trying to stay strong Mama, but I am too scared. I want to go home."

Tears stung his eyes as he whispered the words back to Finland, even though the teen was too far away to hear. He sunk back down behind the dead animal, trying hard to get another arrow to draw, but the tears were making it hard. He was a micronation that didn't exist yet, so did his body run by the same rules as they did where he came from?

He didn't want to die, he wanted to find a way home, he wanted to see his real family again, to have his Mama and Papa hug him and tell him everything was alright. This fighting was far different from defending Britain from the German planes and ships. No this was to close and personal, he could see and hear everything.

Peter stood, but his shaking hands wouldn't work, he couldn't draw the bowstring. He could only watch.

Norway, who had run out before Finland, swung his mace with amazing speed crashing it into the bodies and heads of the enemy. Sweden had his customary quarterstaff, his brute strength alone causing each swing to bring horrible damage to each man it hit. Denmark's ax showed no mercy as well, slicing and hacking every soldier it came in contact with. Finland, with his quick speed and small stature, made his sword a force to be reckoned with.

Blood stained each of their faces, a look of concentrated anger and determination as they continued to move forward and attack, made Sealand realize just how much war did affect people. And how he so badly wanted out of it.

Peter tried to stay focused, he needed to help. The only way for this to end was for them to win the battle, and they needed everyone to be doing their part.

Him, included.

"Peter get down!"

Sealand glanced over at Norway, his mistake for not following the first command, an arrow flew past him mere inches from his shoulder. Quickly he flung himself to the ground. His tears falling faster mixing with the mud and blood.

"I wanna go home!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iceland sat back in the chair away from Sealands bed. He was stuck watching while the rest of the Nordics finished sending England and Romania away. Well, nicer than that, but Emil wished they would just send them away. It was too crowded with all of them there, but at least they had found a supposed cure, once Sealand woke up they would see if it truly cure him. He loved his brothers but everyone, including people who weren't his brothers, cramped into one room was too much for him to handle. But now that everyone was gone the room seemed too big, and the beeping was starting to get annoying. To bad the beeping was a good thing.

"Will you just wake up already. I'm tired of coming to this place"

When no response came he sighed and sunk deeply into the chair. Finland better hurry and get back.

Emil was just about asleep when there was a low mumble sound coming from the other side of the room. He sat up a little straighter and listened close. Was it a nurse outside the door? The mumble happened again. It was almost a whisper of a sound. Iceland slowly walked over to Peter, glancing down at him.

"Sealand?"

Emil held his breath, waiting for something he wasn't even sure was real. He could have just...

"Home."

He knew it.

It was Sealand.

It was a quite harsh whisper of a sound, but it was his voice. Iceland wasn't sure what to do. Should be run and get the others? Call them? Get a nurse? What is he supposed to do?

He had to keep calm and stop his racing heart. This could mean nothing, could just be like when Sealand started gripping everyone's hands. Where the progress was just small and meaningless.

"Papa."

That's it, he needed to get the others.

Emil ran from the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He ran as fast as he could. Sealand couldn't let Svergie get hurt. the older teen didn't see the man sneaking up behind with the knife. Sealand was gonna help, his racing heart and burning eyes weren't gonna stop him.

His Papa needed him.

Taking an arrow from his quiver, Peter tackled from the guy stabbed him in the side. The holler from the wounded soldier alerted Sweden, who turned and slammed the man's head with his quarterstaff. He looked at Peter with worried eyes, the boy was no good in the middle of the fight with no cover. His long-range weapon was useless out here.

"Go! ya need t' hide!"

Sealand didn't need to be told twice, he didn't want to be on the battlefield, but he also wanted to help he wanted...

A thud to his chest stopped all thoughts. He looked at Sweden, the teen's face was shocked terror.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Finland's heart was pounding, Emil had run into them as soon as they had gotten off the elevator. He said Peter had spoken, so the Nordics made their way back to Peters room as fast as they could. Only when they got there, Peter wasn't talking. No, he looked like he was having a nightmare. His face was pinched in distress, his forehead was covered in sweat, and his hands were gripping the sheets with white knuckles.

"No."

The raspy whisper left the boys lips. Sweden and Finland were right there, trying to sooth the boys talking quietly and running their fingers through his hair.

Peter suddenly stopped. Even his heart seemed to pause for a beat before the only sound in the room was the steady beating of the heart monitor.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sealand didn't feel anything. He couldn't hear anything nor could a sound pass through his lips. He looked down and saw an arrow lodged in his chest. Right, where his heart should be.

Oh.

He looked back up and saw Sweden reaching for him, but the world was already shifting. Peter was pretty sure he was falling, weird how he couldn't even feel the breeze as he fell.

He hit the ground, eyes gazing up at the sky, the white clouds seem to expand, consuming everything.

Everything was white and quiet.

Peaceful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, they belong to their creator.**

 **Note: This story is fiction so there are things in this that are not true to how things would be done in real life. Also, I want to apologize if this chapter seems all over the place, this chapter is actually a compilation of snippets I have written throughout this story as they came to mind, and then I just put them together. They get the point across but it seemed choppy-ish to me. Let me know what yall think. SO there is one more chapter after this, and maybe an epilogue. Phew, can't believe we made it this far!**

 **Also: I am so very sorry! I just now noticed that I have been spelling Swedens name wrong. I apologize!**

Chapter 11 .-.-.-.-.

White, quiet, Peaceful.

Sounds were slowly coming to Peter, breaking the empty bliss he was in, he could feel something too. A sharp beeping sound with hushed voices in the background, they were familiar yet different. His eyes weren't working right, they felt heavy and refused to open.

"Sealand?"

Peter knew that voice, so soft and comforting.

"Fin- Finland?"

"I'm here son."

Son?

Wait, Finland was calling him son? Trying as hard as he could Sealand willed his eyes to open, he could barely see through the little his eyes did give. But he could make out the face before him.

"Finland?"

He heard some extra voices chuckling or making a comment but he couldn't piece it together. One thing he could pick out was the warm comforting hand that was placed on his head.

"Sverige?"

" 'm h're too."

"We are so happy you are finally awake, Buddy!"

Finally awake? He'd been asleep? He did feel like he had been, he also felt weak. He tried to move his arms but they seemed rather sluggish and heavy. That took to much energy. Why did he feel like this? He had just been...

What had he just been doing? It was something important. His memory was fading from what he had just been seeing.

He got his eyes to finally open halfway. Tho keeping them open was proving to be hard. He took in the room he was in, the white walls and strange chairs as well as the different machines around. Everyone around him started coming into focus.

"Danmark?"

The tall blond reached out from where he stood to place a hand on Sealand's leg.

"Hey Sea. I'm here kid."

Peter couldn't keep his eyes open. Why did his memory have to fail him now? He didn't know why, but he needed to apologize, to them all. He did something to hurt these nations. Even tho he couldn't remember what he did.

"Sorry," his voice was scratchy and it hurt his throat, he could feel tears at the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry. S'ry, Im..s'ry.."

He was so sleepy, why couldn't he stay awake?

"Its ok kid, we'll all be here when you wake up."

"Rest son."

Finland brushed back his son hair as the boy fell asleep, his heart couldn't decide whether it was happy or sad at this moment. His son was finally awake, but he called them by their given names. Given nation names.

He had never heard Peter call them that before, let alone pronounce it like Denmark would have. Sure, before Sealand was adopted he was called Mr. Finland but that was before they were family.

What happens to a nation when they are in a coma?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sealand found himself waking up again, his mind a little clearer. It was darker in the room now, the white not so blinding. Someone he didn't recognize was standing close to his bed, talking with two people he kind of recognized.

"We won't know for sure 'ntil we can t'lk to him. The trama he w'nt through could have l'sting effects, but there is a ch'nce it will be as if he was only sleeping and he will be j'st fine."

"But when we woke up he called us by our given names, would if he..."

"Mr. Väinämöinen, we will do what we c'n but we won't know 'nymore until he..."

"He's 'wake."

Sealand watched as the two shorter men looked at him. The man in the white walked over first, setting a hand on the monitor next to him before touching his arm.

"Hello, Mr. Kirkl'nd. How 're you feelin'"

The young fort tried to get his voice to work, but his throat was still dry and sore. He turned his gaze moved to the two other men. He knew them, but there was something about them he couldn't quite recognize.

"My throat.."

"Yes, 't's been some time s'nce you used your voice. 'Re you in 'ny pain?"

Peter shook his head, he wasn't in any pain, but his head wasn't working right. The doctor hesitated then seemed to look around before asking his next question.

"Do you know your name?"

Name? It didn't seem like he was just talking about a name, maybe he meant... That's right! They were countries! His country name! Well, at least he and the other two men were countries. He was the country outside of England. His older brother. The two men were... were... his family... somehow.

"Fort Ro... Sealand. Sealand." He managed to rasp out.

"V'ry good. Do ya know wh're you are?"

"Hospital?"

"V'ry good. Do ya know how ya got h're?"

Now that Peter couldn't quite get, where was he before this? Either a building or outside. But they mashed together in his brain and didn't make any sense.

"No."

The doctor nodded and wrote something down on a note pad he had nearby.

"One more question, then we will get you something for your throat. Do you know who these men are?"

He pointed to the short and tall man near the foot of the bed.

Sealand did know them, he just couldn't come up with how at the moment. Maybe if there was something to spark his...

 _"Pysy vahvana."_

 _Finland pressed his forehead to Sealand reassuringly as he whispered the small phrase. Then he was off into the field swinging his sword to the men just to the left of where Sweden and Denmark where._

 _..._

 _Peter was upset, no one got him anything for Christmas. He got a bit of comfort from Finland, who let him sit on his shoulders. His brother England was on the phone with what he assumed was France, while Finland rocked back and forth apologizing for forgetting to get him a gift._

"Finland, he's..." He swallowed to try and wet his throat. " Tino."

The doctor nodded, "and this man?"

"Sverige... his name..." He lowered his head unable to give the taller mans name. Peter gladly took the small cup of water the doctor gave him before the white-clad man looked at him with a serious face.

"Do you know who they are to you?"

Peter shook his head, nothing was coming to his mind. But he was sure that if he waited some memory of who he is would come back to him. He looked at Sverige and felt his heart drop, the look on the taller man's eyes near on broke it. Though Swedens face didn't give away much, the heartbreaking pain in the man's eyes gave it all away. Finland gripped Swedens hand tightly, looking up at him with uncertainty.

The doctor nodded to the couple then gestured to the door.

"Why don't ya both t'ke a moment outside, I have some test I need to do, some test to m'ke sure he is on the mend."

The doctor started to talk about something Peter just couldn't follow along to, the look in the men's eyes left him wanting to know what he did to make them look that way. What couldn't he remember?

"... then get you started with some physical therapy. That way you can get your strength back."

Sealand focused back on to the doctor only catching the last of what he had said, The doc looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"Why did they look at me like that?"

The doctor sighed, he didn't want to broach the subject yet. Wanting to let the boy rest and heal some before trying to get his mind working hard to remember. But the look in his eyes breaks his resolve some. Maybe telling him one thing...

"Mr. Kirkland, those two men are your guardians... your adoptive parents."

Sealand just stared at the doctor for a moment, his... what? Adoptive parents? Could countries even do that? And they weren't even from Great Britain, they were...

His heart gave a sudden jolt, his mind was flooded with images of people, people who are the same but so different. Each memory seems to contradict themselves, he knew these people, but they weren't the same.

"Mr. Kirkland?"

"I...I know...my fami..." Grabbing his head Peter tried to lay down, his head was starting to hurt. "It hurts."

The doctor left for a moment then came back and started to inject something into his IV.

"I'm gonna give you something to help you rest, it will also alleviate the headache."

After injecting the medicine the doctor helped Sealand get comfortable on the bed, making sure he was comfortable before heading out of the room to talk to the parents. He knew better, he should have waited until after all the tests were done to make sure the young boy was on the mend before triggering his memories. Just like he thought, the boy had a hard the reaction he thought would happen. Sometimes in this field, you just have to make calls and hope its the right one.

"Gentlemen, the boy is fine. There was a memory trigger, and it caused him discomfort. So I gave him something for the pain and to help him rest. It may be best to give him some time, the trigger did allow him to remember some. What he remembered I am not sure."

He paused and took a slow breath.

"Why don't you both go down to the cafeteria and rest some. We will have a nurse keep an eye on him if anything changes we will let you know. Good evening."

Finland watched as the doctor left, that wasn't the news they wanted but it give them a little hope. Sealand has a chance to get his memory back, but the downside is that it hurt him. Tino felt a hand lightly push him forward down the hall, he gave Sweden a little nod before letting himself be lead to the elevators.

The whole way there was quiet.

.-.-.

Sealand wasn't sure he slept, nor how long he laid there awake staring at the ceiling. Til a sudden thud scared him out of his stupor. He looked over to the door to see Denmark making his way in with a hand full of something electronic.

"Hey Sea, I heard you were having a hard time. So, from your favorite uncle, I bring something fun to do."

"Uncle?"

Denmark's smile never faltered as he sat on the bed next to the sick fort.

"Yep! I also heard you may not remember, but that's ok. So, to prove I am your favorite uncle, I bring video games!"

Mathias helped Peter sit up before handing him a Nintendo switch, and showing him how to set it up.

"America gave me this game, said you would enjoy it. It um... It's for your birthday. It was s couple of days ago. "

Peter looked up at the danish man, something was tickling the back of his mind. This seemed familiar, he chooses to listen to how to play the game Denmark had instead of thinking too hard on it.

"Alright, "Uncle" Danmark. Let's play."

"Denmark or Matthias sounds weird when you say it like that."

Before he knew it, the two of them were laughing and having fun, though laughing hurt his throat at times he couldn't help but keep up with the older man's antics.

 _Sealand held on tight to Danmark as he urged the horse into a full-on gallop._

 _"Feel that wind, Sea!"_

 _"Its too fast Danmark!"_

 _"Nonsense! Open your eyes and see how beautiful!"_

 _Sealand did open his eyes, and about screamed as he held tighter. Danmark just let out a laugh._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Denmark ran with through the woods near Norway's country home, Sealand close behind him. The child was sure he could catch the dane until the man disappeared. He stopped and looked around, how could Denmark vanish like that?_

 _"Got ya!"_

 _Peter screamed, and turned to Mathias with a half-angry look._

 _"I wasn't scared!"_

 _"You were Sea."_

 _"Was not!"_

 _"Yes, you were!"_

 _"No I.. Hey!"_

 _Denmark picked Sealand up and threw him over his shoulder, laughing while carrying the boy back to the house. Sealand couldn't help but laugh with him._

"Hey Kid, you ok?"

Peter shook his head to shake off the sudden memory, he looked down at the game they were playing and noticed his character was facing a wall unmoving.

"Yeah... I... We hang out a lot, right Danma...uh Denmark?"

"As often as we can, you living with Sve and Finny in their homes and me living in my home, we don't see each other as often as I would like."

"Were we always good friends?"

Denmark paused the game and set his controller down.

"No, if I am being honest, I didn't know you even existed until shortly after you were adopted. Sweden didn't even really tell any of us what he was doing until, bam! Here you are."

Peter frowned, his memories were not fitting again. If they didn't know who he was until Sweden adopted him, then how come he has had memories of them younger?

"So, did you guys, not like me?"

"What?! Of course, we liked you. It's not the first time we have added to our little family. Iceland was smaller than you when he joined us."

"So he was adopted too?"

"Nope, you're the special one. He was a young land when we claimed him. The world was a lot different back then. You were already a country when you joined us."

"Did I want to join you guys?"

Mathias seemed to think about this answer, for the man it was hard for him to know. When Sealand was introduced to the rest of the Nordics, after Finland got over his shock, the boy was shy and timid. He stuck close to Berwald and didn't interact with them much. It took a little bribing with video games and chocolate for Sealand to open up with Denmark. But to him, the time he put into Sealand truly did work out for the better. Tho Sealand wasn't close with Norway or even Iceland, at least he knew that the two more stoic countries did care for him. At least he assumed Sealand knew they did.

"You didn't say no, I mean were bought on eBay so I thought you knew you would join someone. "

"I was... Oh yeah...Sverige he... I mean Sweden. He bought me, and that's how I was adopted. Right?"

"Yep. You two are close to, you call him Papa."

"Papa... That... that sounds...right."

Denmark smiled wider, this was a step in the right direction to helping his memories come back. He just wanted to focus on the good things, maybe starting there would help everything else.

"What is Finland to me?"

Denmark couldn't help the little snort that escaped him.

"Finny and Swe are married, so he is your dad too, tho for whatever reason you call him..."

"Mama..." Sealand had finished for him

"Yep. You know, when you get better I am gonna find out why you call him your mama. Though Finland doesn't seem to mind anymore."

Peter shifted, tilting his head some as he thought about what Danmark said.

"He... he didn't like... being called that?"

"Honestly Peter, I don't think any man out there would want to be called Mama. That is usually a title left for girls. But you guys have your reason for it, and I think it's sweet and funny. Give me something to tease him with. "

Sealand couldn't help but join in the laughter, this was nice. Hanging out with Danmark, and playing games and talking. He didn't seem to think of him as sick, and at this point, he liked the feeling of the easy-going energy.

.-.-.

Easy was how the rest of the next couple of days went as Sealand got used to the other around again, Sweden and Finland obviously spent a lot of time their with him, sharing some stories and information with him. They even brought Hanatamago, their dog apparently, to come to visit sometimes. Peter loved it when they were able to bring her by. Denmark, Norway, and Iceland visited sometimes, they weren't able to stay as often and had to go back to their own country and catch up on some work they had put off while they were taking shifts staying at the hospital.

The start of the next week was when things had true ups and downs. HE had started physical therapy to try and help him get his strength back and tho there was some progress, it was during a particularly hard session when the Nordics biggest worry was realized. During the session, Peter pushed himself too hard.

He fainted.

When Sealand woke up, after being transferred back to his room to observation, Finland called Norway about what happen and set up a time between him and England to come to test their theory about the boy's heart. England, tho overjoyed about the boy waking up from his coma, wasn't able to make his way back to Stockholms until the next month.

Peter was stuck taking this a bit slower in his therapy, but in that time he got to spend more time re-getting to know his parents, so when he does get discharged from the hospital it wasn't as weird going back to their homes.

Even during all this time, Sealands memories did not return to him, and he didn't have any more flashbacks either. Which frustrated him, because he didn't remember anything about Sverige. Speaking of nations, Peter noticed that he couldn't remember to call them by their English names, for some reason their Danish names kept slipping from his mouth.

So this where Sealand finds himself now, two weeks later with little progress, staring out the window at the rain. Today, being a rare day, where neither Sverige nor Finland could be at the hospital with him. He had gotten a phone call some time ago from a girl named Wy, a good friend of his apparently, and also from a country named Latvia. He tried his hardest but he couldn't remember them either.

"Ya know, sitting there being boring is not very awesome."

Peter jumped a bit and turned to see who had entered his room. He was a strange-looking man. His white hair, red eyes, and pale skin made Sealand do a double-take. He was...

 _It was one of those rare occasions were Sealand got to be in the meeting room with the other countries, and even tho he was finally in the meeting groom Seland was bored out of his mind. He had pulled out his coloring pencils and started doodling. Germany stood up to talk, so Peter went about drawing him. Suddenly the person sitting next to Sealand grabbed one of his pencils and added a ridiculous feater to the Germany drawing. The young fort looked up and immediately took note of the man's unique features, he was albino. This was Prussia, tho Sealand had never formally met him due to the boys lingering wariness of german people. But he couldn't help but laugh at the man's addition to his drawing. They continued to silently add crazy and absurd features to the drawing til both were snickering. German cleared his throat and the two guilty people stopped drawing and went back to listening. Til Prussia leaned over once more and added something so rediculous it had the two doublings over in laughter._

 _It was the last time they were allowed into a meeting room together._

"Prussia?"

The man's smile widens as he sauntered over to the bed.

"Good to see you awake Seeking. We were wondering when you were going to wake up."

"We?"

Prussia pulled the closest chair up to the bed and propped his feet on the bed.

"Ya, we. I don't know how much mountain man told you, but you keeled over in front of basically every country. We all have been wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

Prussia looked out toward the rain, his gaze gone distant.

"Some of us older countries have lost some close to us, and it hadn't happened in a long while, we didn't want to see it happen again. "

Sealand noticed the bit of sadness that overtook the piercing red eyes, dulling them with a splash of purple. Prussia shook his head.

"Anyway, good to see you awake. "

They talked for hours, Prussia telling Sealand all about their little adventures, some Sealand is sure the old country exaggerated on. Gilbert seems to avoid talking about when Sealand had slipped into a coma, whether to respect doctors orders to avoid painful memory triggers or if he just personally avoided it, Peter just couldn't tell.

When the albino did bid Sealand goodbye it was well into the evening and Finland was just arriving back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He hated this, every day three times a day a nurse would come in and check his vitals. Sealand was sure his arm was getting sores from the blood pressure checker and he was sure he had worn spots from where they would check his heart and breathing.

Four weeks.

It had been an entire month since Sealand woke up. Staying in a hospital was getting boring and redundant. The boy glanced over to the chair in the corner of the room, hoping Sverige would do something about the boredom, to his dismay the man was not paying attention. His eyes thoroughly focused on the book in his hand, he paid no mind to the nurse or Sealand.

"Alright , you are done."

Peter sighed in relief, finally, he was free for the next handful of hours.

"Sverige?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored."

"Hmm."

Peter rolled his eyes then crossed his arms.

"Sverige?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored."

"Hmm"

"Sverige?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored."

Sweden looked up from his book, a small bearly there smile curling the side of his mouth. He looked Sealand straight in the eyes.

"Hmm."

Sealand, count help the snort that left him, he tried to pull his laughter back in.

"Sverige?"

"Seal'nd?"

Peter held a straight face and answered with a "Hmm?" before busting out in laughter. Sweden chuckled at the boy's response while setting down his book and walking over to sit next to his son.

"I 'm bored too." Sweden said as he settled in with the boy, "But I do h've good n'ws."

Sealand perked up a bit at that. "Oh? What's the good news?"

"Norw'y, Denm'rk and Icel'nd are coming to visit today. As well as yer brother, Engl'nd."

Sealand got excited, everyone was coming to visit, there would be so many people here to talk to and hang out with. He was also excited to see his brother, he was one of the few people he truly remembered. Though most recent memories were still missing he does remember his annoying jerk brother.

His smiled faltered if they were all gonna be here that meant...

"Are they coming to do that magic thing you guys were talking about?"

Sweden nodded. The poor Swed was not sure how he felt about today, they were gonna be doing some weird magic stuff thing, that Sweden wasn't even sure he believed in. But Norway and England both claimed that they could fix Sealand heart with whatever they were going to do today. His biggest fear was the effect it was going to have on his son already weak heart.

Would it fix it or would it make things worse?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. And everything in this is made up with no scientific or magical logic.**

 **Note: Wow, took me so long to do this story and it's kinda sad how long it took me. But Thank you Thank you, to all the readers of this story or hanging in there and reading this. It makes me happy to see people enjoy this story, it was a lot of fun to write. Can't believe its the end.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading this story! Leave a comment to let me know what you thought about it, or on how I can better my writing since I don't have beta reader.**

Chapter 12 .-.-.-.-.-. Going home .-.-.-.-.-.-

The doctor stood in the doorway watching as several grown men occupied his young patient's room, doing the one thing he had grown go dislike about having countrymen in his hospital. This room was not meant to have so many people in it, and tho the child was no lo get in the ICU he didn't need the stress of all these people in here. Worst of all doing some kind of "magic" experiment on him! He cleared his throat.

"Gent'lm'n. I feel the need ta r'mind you that this 's a hospital, and when I, reluctantly, 'greed to such experiment I w's unaw're of the d'ngers this could cause to MY patient. "

Norway rolled his eyes, choosing to stay focused on his project instead of the doctor's complaints. England, not understanding what the man was saying, chose to keep his eyes on what Norway was reading. Finland sat next to Sealand and Iceland keeping conversation with them while they waited. Sweden sighed, knowing somehow the task of appeasing the doctor would be left to him.

"This is a r'sk that P'ter said he was willing ta t'ke, and you h'd 'greed to be here inc'se he slipped into c'rdiac 'rrest."

"I m'y h've promised ta be here for som'thing like th't, but m'gic is not real, nor c'n it fix a m'dical probl'm."

Sweden sighed again, he hated using this point but it was time like this he had to use the country card.

"It m'y not cure hum'ns, but we 're different, Doct'r. This sort of thing exists for us"

The group in the room got quiet as they turned to look at Sweden, all waiting to see how the doctor would react. Wondering if those words alone would be enough to satisfy the doctor. The scowl on the man's face seemed to answer their question.

"F'ne, but if he 'nds up b'ck in a coma this h'spital is not ta be h'ld responsible. 'nd then the p'tients treatm'nt will be done h'w this h'spital sees fit. Und'rstood?"

" As ya wish. " Sweden nodded then turned so that the doctor couldn't have another moment to complain.

The doctor left to assemble a small team just incase things ended badly. Leaving the rest of the countries to get there so-called magic set up.

" I think you scared him, Sverige." A chuckle seemed to pass a few of the men's lips while a small smile etched onto Berdwalds face. He probably did scare the poor man.

"Are you aware you called Sweden by his old name, Peter?" England comment looking up from a small book he was skimming.

A sudden heaviness settled over the room, not sure what to think of it, Arthur put his book down.

"This seems to be common knowledge. " England stated.

"Yes. " the small fort began " for some reason, these are the names I remember. I also... I also lost more memories."

England kept his reaction guarded.

"Shall we begin?"

Norway nodded, helping Sealand lay back slowly to not disturb the different items around him. It was the weirdest thing for Sealand, to have Norway and England standing next to him while he laid there as still as he could.

"Alright Sealand, You need to close your eyes and try to imagine energy moving from your heart to your hands and feet, imagine it evening out across your body."

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, he could do this. Yeah, just imagine something moving around his body, his mind supplied something like slim slowly covering his body, but even that thought was quickly lost as his mind started to wander. How could he just lay here ''imagining'' something? He felt silly.

Cracking an eye open, he couldn't help but look around the room from his slightly blurred vision. Norway and England were on either side of him, hands either hovering above him or set in the strange circle they had made on the bed. They were muttering some words Peter couldn't understand nor hear enough. Iceland sat in the corner o the room, face bored but eyes watching with suttle curiosity. Denmark, Sweden, and Finland all stood at the wall near the door, watching with confused but hopeful gazes.

A pinch to Sealand's arm made him realize he had opened his eyes all the way, and the large Island nation was trying to move his attention back to what they were doing. Trying to hide his pout, Sealand over dramatically closed his eyes again, ignoring England's side glare.

signing the boy gave in and tried again. Focusing hard on the supposed magic that he had inside him.

After a few moments, when the two nations above him chanted something that contained a fair amount of 's' sounds, a slow burn started to form in Peter's chest. It grew, burning across his chest growing more intense by the second. He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his mouth. It hurt, he didn't like this. Didn't like this at all, he wanted it to stop. He was sure he was crying at this point, but his mouth wouldn't work, he couldn't ask them to stop, couldn't ask why it hurt so much. The burn whitened out when a sudden piercing pain sliced into his chest, causing his heart to stutter in its beats.

Sounds around him were fading, the words from the others in the room, the rapid beeping of the heart monitor, even the sound of his own breath was fading. Til it was finally blessedly quiet.

Everything had stopped, the sounds, the pain, everything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter opened his eyes.

It was white, everything around him was white. He shifted around looking for anything, but it was a void, empty of sound and sights. His own breath was quiet in this hollow place.

Tears formed in Peter's eyes, this isn't what he thought the magic thing would do. He was just now back with his family...

Memories started to flow into his mind. Younger men, wielding weapons covered in red. Sounds smells and sights started to overwhelm Sealand's surroundings.

A battle.

He was witnessing a battle, a bloody fight between men he didn't know and men he was sure he knew well. He heard someone behind him scream, he turned to see himself, running and saving a younger-looking Sweden from an enemy. The taller blond yelled something to Peter, and the boy took off running.

To Sealand's horror, he saw his other self suddenly stop, an arrow lodged in the chest of the other.

Sweden ran over to him, picking the other boy up, begging him to open his eyes, to stay with him. But Sealand could tell it was too late, when the boy hit the ground he was already gone.

Other memories flowed into his mind, none as visual as this one. Then they all disappeared, and he felt something blooming in his chest. Looking down he was horrified to see it was an arrow, much like the one that had pierced the other Sealand's heart.

He couldn't stop the fear nor the tears. He needed to pull it out.

Gripping the arrow Peter gave a hesitant tug, pain exploded in his chest causing him to cry out, but with the pain new memory surfaced.

"Are you ready?"

England had asked, a hard to read the expression in his eyes. Sealand nodded.

He couldn't believe it, he was leavening his home, his motherland, or rather mother's ocean. He was on his way to the Nordic counties. Sweden had been the only one to bid on the young county, and Peter was gonna see this to the end. He was gonna prove he was a strong country and make an alliance with Sweden.

At least that's what he thought until he met the stoic country for the first time. He was scared unsure if this was the right thing to do.

Sweden had reached his hand out in offering, Peter hesitantly took it, glancing back at England one last time before the British island turned and walked away.

"L'ts go h'me."

Peter looked up at Sweden and smiled.

"Yeah."

The memory faded, and Sealand had to catch his breath, he gave another painful tug at the arrow, and more memories flooded into his mind.

He had to, he had to remove this arrow, no matter how painful. With newfound gumption, he jerked the arrow free from his chest with a painful wail.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finland watched from the far side of the room, watched and waited. He wasn't sure how much of this magic stuff he truly believed in, but if it worked he may have to start putting more stock into what Norway says when he speaks of these things.

His trust in the two chatting nations was started to fade when a whimper escaped his son. The look of pain grew worse on the boy until tears started to fall then he went blank-faced. His eyes were open but they were rolled back into his head, the heart monitor was slowing.

A comforting hand on Finland's shoulder was the only thing keeping him from going over to his son. The blank look on the boy's face was one he was getting tired of seeing. More then once after Sealand woke up, he would walk in and see a blank look on the boy's face, like he wasn't there, wasn't present in his own body.

The happenings at the bed continued until Peter let out an ear-piercing scream. Crying out from the pain that came from nowhere, Sealand gripped his chest.

That's where he drew the line, Finland ran over to Peter and tried to soothe the child.

When the young fort finally opened his eyes, he looked at Finland. More tears coursed down his cheeks.

"Mama... It hurts Mama."

Finland couldn't keep the tears in his own eyes from falling, he leaned over and pulled Peter into a hug, ignoring Norway and England. HE couldn't care, his son called him Mama. He decided at that moment, he loved being called that more than ever.

He felt more than saw Sweden walk up beside them. loosening his grip he let Sweden in to place a hand on the boy's head. Sealand slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the stoic nation.

"Papa."

The grip was sudden, but the three of them in a hug was like water to a thirsty soul. Sweden had waited so long to hear his son call his name. It gave him hope that everything was going to be alright, that they can go home and be a family again.

England sat to the side, a smile gracing his lips. When Sealand left he always wondered about how the fort faired in his new home, knew that after some time he was loved by his new family. But the dedication and love they showed to his young brother warmed his heart, erasing any lingering worry. Glancing toward Norway, he nodded and the two of them cleaned up the different things around.

They both had felt the sudden surge of magic hit them when the boy cried out. The burn it left in its wake was hard to ignore, but he refused to let his feeling ruin the much-needed reunion. Stepping beside the Norwegien, he noticed he too was trying to hide the uncomfortable burn inside. But it gave them both hope that maybe it worked and Sealand will be freed from the built-up magic. Something they both will try and keep tabs on from here on.

The pain was slowly subsiding, Sealand kept his tight grip on his parents, so happy to have his memories back. He couldn't believe he had ever forgotten them. He did remember seeing himself, doing something for his memories, willing to go through the pain to come home to his family. He felt a sudden wariness follow a shiver. He wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to let go of his dad's, didn't want them to leave him.

"Papa, Mama?"

"Yes, son"

"S'n?"

"I'm tired. Can we take a nap?"

Sweden just smiled and the three of them, ignoring the rest in the room, settled onto the bed, all cuddled together.

Finally together.

Epilogue .-.-.-.-.-.-

Sealand looked down at his bracelet, the medical insignia worn from where he had constantly rubbed at the raised metal.

"Sea!"

Jerking his head away from the metal, he saw Denmark walk into the doorway of his room, a smile plastered on his face.

"Come on kid."

Peter threw the bracelet back into his nightstand drawer and jumped up to run after his Uncle who took off down the stairs. He saw Mathias had stopped at the bottom, so Peter walked down then jumped onto the taller man's back.

"Did Uncle Nor finally let you go?"

He used such a sarcastic voice that, Denmark pitched from side to side to shake the boy, laughing with him.

"Hey now, Norway doesn't tell me what to do. I was his king, no one tells me what to do."

Iceland looked up from where he sat in the kitchen with the rest of the Nordics.

"King? Oh, how the king has fallen, stooped so low just for a Di..."

"Iceland!"

Norway and Finland interjected together, Denmark reaching up to cover Sealand's ears.

Finland sighed.

"Just go outside you two while we get lunch going. Iceland how could you just say..."

His voice faded as they walked out the door, Sweden chuckling as they passed him.

Once outside the two decided to finally play with the ball that had been discarded since that fateful day that started many months of hardship and bonding.

Sealand couldn't believe how much had happened in the last year, how his life had changed and how much it didn't change. His family seemed closer then before, his brother and him don't seem to argue as much, even if he still was a Jerk brother.

But he was there for him after he woke again in the hospital when he got his memory back. He was there with love and support, but bossy words about taking it easy, keeping them informed if anything were to start up again with the magic still in his body.

Following days after that were fast and easy recovery. His country's body took back over and healed him rather quickly. He still spent two extra weeks in the hospital just to make sure, but when he was finally discharged the doctor happily told him, his heart was back to normal and he didn't need to stay there anymore, especially his large and intrusive family didn't need to stay there anymore.

Sealand couldn't be happier, he was home, his memories were back and his family was here for him.

So lost in his thoughts halfway through his game of catch with Denmark, he tripped when he zoned in and saw the ball fly over him. He hit the ground, groaning at the shock that rippled though his arms. He let himself lay on the ground, catching his breath.

Denmark jogged over to him.

"Kid?"

"Hey, Uncle Denmark?"

"Yeah Buddy?"

Sealand started laughing. Denmark joined him and he laid on the ground next to the young fort.

"This grass is really warm." Yeah...

Warm.


End file.
